Give me something to believe in
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: One day he said to Kagome, Believe me when this Sesshomaru says he actually does...Sess X Kag
1. A Possibility

**Give me something to believe in…**

_Summary: "Believe me when this Sesshomaru says he does Kagome…." _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading my fic and as always, sadly, I will never own Inuyasha._

_As always expect OOC-ness/extreme OOC-ness from this fic…_

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Possibility … _

She was leaning against the bone-eaters well in silence. Voices. It was those voices she heard, it was the sounds of moaning that made her cringe in disgust, to make her upset…so crazy that even crying seemed to be joke. She stared at the blue sky, a blank expression on her face. Her sorrow and pain marred the usual happy and carefree attitude of hers. What should have seemed to be normal for her, what she was used to still burned her heart to no end. Could it be that she actually hated something? Hated someone? Voices. It was those voices that she wished she could block out. _'I love you Kikyo!'_

No. She shook her head vigorously. This was one of those things that she could not let go of. Futile attempts always seemed so useless. Why were the birds not chirping? Why was the wind not blowing? Did they also feel the hurt she was experiencing? Kagome heard it again. _'I love you Kikyo!'_ It was their voices that seeped into her veins. She touched the top of the well and it possibly seemed that she was actually hugging it…. Hugging it for dear life itself. It had been him, it always had been him. Could it be that he seriously didn't give a damn?

'_Kiss me'_ she thought to herself…but he was always busy with someone else. No more could she count on him. She was all alone and she knew it. _'Let me live… my love.' _She could not hear, could not stand seeing him. To listen to his insulting comments was like yesterday's news.

_**Give me something to believe in…**_

She was curled up in fetal position and hummed the death march. Suddenly she turned her head to see Miroku of all people walking up to her, a grim expression on his face. Ah yes, his words of wisdom might help her….or maybe he'd try to make her feel better by just groping her. She rolled her eyes.

He saw her lying there looking rejected and dead and sighed. He could not say anything to Kagome-sama to make her feel better. He would end up hurting her more. He wondered whether Kagome could be called 'The girl of the future' anymore for Inuyasha had destroyed the well out of anger one day. But it didn't matter one way or the other anyway now did it? He had said he was sorry. Rubbish! And Miroku's eyes flashed with anger. It was heart wrenching to see Kagome just lying there unmoving. She didn't deserve to lose her family like that. Now she would not be able to see them and would have to wait 500 years...and she could not live that long… She was just a human.

_**Give me something to believe in…**_

'If I could find someone to love it wouldn't be enough.' Kagome thought. I want to love you but I hear these voices. _'I love you Kikyo!'_ I hear moaning and groaning. Pants and gasps of pure passion.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku said calmly. He would never forgive Inuyasha for destroying his friend. Someone so fragile, something so fragile…her broken heart. Hearts could only be crushed so many times.

_**Give her someone to believe in…**_

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome said looking up into his violet eyes. Blue clashed into violet and Miroku thought his heart would break. Vibrant energy and bubbly attitude was what Kagome was made of and now she looked defeated.

"It is time for lunch Kagome-sama." Miroku said softly. Lunch. She scoffed glowering to no one in general. Inuyasha. It was him. He hated her. She could hear him actually rutting with the dead Miko right now. Disgusting.

'_Believe in me when I say I love you Kagome!'_ It was his voice that harmed her soul…which Kikyo had a part of. It was like an arrow lodged in her heart.

He held his hand out to her and sighing she took it. She shakily stood up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She wanted to run. She wanted to get out of this place. Anything. Anywhere. But she was stuck here. Stuck in the feudal era forever…. Somewhere she didn't belong.

'_Mom… Grandpa…Sota.'_

Forgive me for not being there when you needed me most….

And then Kagome did something she'd never done before…. she fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands and sobbed to anyone who cared to hear. She punched the ground with her fists over and over again Miroku only to shake his head in sorrow for her.

"Why? Why? Why!" She said to the ground as if waiting to see if it would answer her. No answer. Miroku grabbed her hand, worry that she might actually cause herself injury. "Where did I go wrong! Miroku! Why?" She stood up, grabbed the front of his haori, holding him for dear life and sobbed into it.

Whispers in the wind billowed the whites of his sleeves and his silver hair blew in the wind. Unsettled was not a feeling he was accustomed to. And as for the Miko hugging the Monk for dear life? His beast wanted to kill him for touching her…even if it was to make her feel better. His eyes flashed red then back to gold and then he walked off.

'If only you could see your woman now Inuyasha, ' he thought grimly. Her sobbing cries would never leave his memory. then suddenly stopped walking and thought, _'No, not yours anymore…'_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __This is my first fic that isn't funny …rather serious...(Scratches head) never done one of these before._

_Inuyasha: So am I like evil in this fic Lady Nefertiti? _

_Lady Nefertiti: Well…No. I just think that you need to know what your priorities are and (ahem) find out where your loyalty lies…Like no rutting dead women! Sesshomaru's got the right idea so what's wrong with you! _

_Kagome: (kisses Sesshomaru's forehead) That's my Sesshy… _

_(Sesshomaru smirks as Inuyasha pulls out his sword) _

_Inuyasha: hands off my Kagome Bastard!_

_Kouga: that's __**my woman**__ to you! _

_(Inuyasha and Kouga glare at each other and prepare to fight/duke it out.) _

_Kagome: Where did you come from? You're not in this fic… and you! _

_**SIT BOY!**_

_**(BOOM!) **_

_Everyone else sweatdrops…_

_Please read and review._


	2. Everytime we touch

_Chapter 2: Everytime we touch…_

_Last time: Whispers in the wind billowed the whites of his sleeves and his silver hair blew in the wind. Unsettled was not a feeling he was accustomed to. And as for the Miko hugging the Monk for dear life? His beast wanted to kill him for touching her…even if it was to make her feel better. His eyes flashed red then back to gold and then he walked off. _

_Lady Nefertiti: As always expect extreme OOC-ness from this fic…Enjoy reading!_

_Beast talking are in __**bold**__…_

_Parts of the song 'Everytime we touch' are in this chapter by Cascada (in italics)_

_Disclaimer: I sadly admit that I do not own Inuyasha…or the song 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada…_

* * *

"Kagome-sama.." Miroku said trying to pry her off of him, gently. Which was strange for him cause he wouldn't mind the (ahem) closeness and an opportunity to grope, but she was choking him with her death-like grip. A dead Houshi would not be good cause then he wouldn't have a chance to ever grope his Sango again.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said staring at the ground. Okay maybe she was being difficult but Miroku didn't blame her. He could never be one to say 'Oh Kagome I know how you feel….to lose your loved ones etc….etc….' Kagome hadn't lost them….not really…they weren't dead….just gone, a memory lost in time. It was worse…much…much worse than being dead, 500 years much more to be exact. He didn't want to leave her in the state she was in. Who knew what she would do or could do when she was completely so out of it.

_-With Kagome- _

' I'm sorry I won't be home in time for dinner mama….' She thought humorously.

'_Oi you're too young to lose your marbles right now Miko!' _her conscious said, reproachfully.

Miroku was trying his hardest to help her out but to no avail. Kagome was a lost cause, a lost soul….so lost in time. And that was the very root of the problem…Sango didn't know about this yet, she was still at the demon-slayer village. She would be furious with Inuyasha but there was little she could to help. The well was destroyed.

**Give her someone to believe in**….

Some one to believe in? hah! What a joke.. She had no one! She believed Miroku to touch her ass every chance he got! She believed Sango to be her friend and help her in a sticky situation, She believed Kikyo enough to know that she'd try each and every chance she got to make Kagome's life miserable. And she might as well hand over her life to Inuyasha….. There was no one she could believe…..there was no one she could trust in to tell her that it was going to be alright! For a heart can just shatter once…..A sob threatened to escape her and inwardly she hoped that Miroku would just get annoyed of waiting for her and leave. There was no way she was going to be traveling with the Inu-tachi now…._sitting_ Inuyasha was just too good even for him, he deserved to go to hell 'or further…' she thought grimacing. Her stomach was hurting from feeling so miserable.

Her wish had been granted but Miroku said that he was only leaving to give her time to herself and that he'd be back to get her after lunch….and he'd even drag her back if he had to. He made his way towards the village waiting for Sango, Shippo and Kilala to arrive. No doubt Sango would hit Inuyasha across the head with that giant boomerang of hers….possibly hoping that she'd really killed him.

_-With Sesshomaru- _

'Finally the Houshi leaves!' Sesshomaru thought. Strange for the Miko to just lament and mope by the well….must be a popular place for them to hang-out? He was feeling odd about seeing her just lying there and didn't know why….he couldn't just leave her there….. unprotected. He had just come to Inuyasha's Forest to kill his brother and he came across her. Sobbing to anyone who cared to hear her sorrows….

'**Does Baka master know **_**why**_** the Miko mourns?'** his beast said. No, Sesshomaru didn't….but whatever it was….it was killing the Miko on the inside. It wasn't sitting well with him and it irked him to no end to see that he couldn't walk away from her.

'**Help Mate?'** his beast asked eagerly.

'….'

'This Sesshomaru….…wait…._**what**_!' Sesshomaru thought growling at his beast. Where the hell had that come from? He wasn't the type to pick up every single human female stray he came across let alone call her _his_ mate. He huffed.

'**Mine.'** His beast said purring looking at Kagome's finely shaped legs. Sesshomaru didn't think so but his beast thought otherwise. Perhaps it was a bad idea to come here after all….he was not about to give in to his stupid beast's desires. _'Kagome… his mate indeed.' _Too bad he had forgotten that his beast had more power to override his decisions. He watched the Houshi's retreating back and then emerged from the shadows.

He walked closer to her and she turned around to look at him. He thoughts she'd freak out on him and beg for mercy but she didn't. She gave him a puzzled smile, a sad look and said, "Hello Sesshomaru…It's nice to see you after so long." Then resumed staring at the ground.

'…'

Did she know that he wasn't going to hurt her? Curiosity getting the better of him he asked, "Miko what's the matter with you?" 'And I have no idea why I'm asking you….' he thought. She gave a short laugh and smiled like an idiot. Sesshomaru frowned. Had the Miko perhaps lost her mind? Had Inuyasha finally achieved his goal to drive his _'shard-detector'_ to madness!

'**Oh no! Too late! Mate lost mind!'** his beast said, clearly upset and vowed to bring death to the one who had caused her pain. 'She is **not **our mate for the hundredth time!' Sesshomaru thought. No answer from the beast who obviously disagreed. It was probably her broken smile that caused his inner beast to stir.

"Miko." He said. How strange were humans going to possibly get? Human emotions were considered worthless to him and yet he didn't know why Kagome caused **HIM** and not his beast to have such an unsettled feeling inside.

"Hn? You're probably wondering why I'm not pointing an arrow at you and threatening that I'll kill you too right?" Kagome asked him looking straight in his amber eyes without flinching and not a single stutter in her words.

'_Indeed.' _Sesshomaru thought.

'**Yup!'**his beast said happily.

She sighed and then said, "Inuyasha, it was his fault. He destroyed my only way home and now I cannot go home ever again. I have to wait…..but I possibly can't live that long so I guess it's just me and the feudal era huh?

"The well is your way home." He said as a statement rather than a question and she just nodded, unable to say anything fearing that she'd break down again. So it was Inuyasha who caused her this pain…only this time it was a pain that would forever remain permanent. "How long?"

"What?" Kagome asked him, confused as to what he was asking.

"How long will you have to wait for your family?" he asked. She clenched her jaw and then looked at him. Did he know that he was lucky that he didn't have any siblings to mourn over? Inuyasha wasn't exactly what you would call family…. And his parents, he wouldn't remember them right? He was a young child when they died. Was that why he kept such an icy façade? So no one would be able to guess if he was happy or sad?

"Miko…" Sesshomaru said in a warning tone. Was she ignoring him?

"500 years…." She said looking elsewhere, anywhere as long as it wasn't at him. She didn't notice him coming closer to her and she gasped when he lifted her chin up with his hand to look at him straight in the eyes. Blue clashed into Gold and an unreadable expression came and went on his face.

"Gomen for your loss little Miko." He said softly. She shivered at his touch even though his hand was warm. 'He…we…I….'

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling _

_Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last…_

_Need you by my side. _

'**NANI!'** she thought pulling away suddenly. She was surprised and completely bewildered by his declaration and he smirked at her look. Well at least she wasn't upset anymore….and he didn't know what compelled him to help her. "You do understand Japanese correct?" he said watching her start to fume in anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

'**Mate not upset?' **his beast asked him pawing restlessly in apprehension.

'No.' he said inwardly and his inner beast relaxed.

'Sesshomaru I …." And she hugged him, inhaling his soothing scent. There was something about his presence that calmed her.

_You're arms are my castle _

_You're heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

'…'

Okay so he wasn't used to being hugged but he'd let her touch _his person_…. For now. "Kagome there is a way you can still see them…" he said in a soft voice and stroked her hair, which was saying something since he was disgusted by their mere presence.

_Everytime we touch I feel the static_

_Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life…_

_-Sango- (upon arriving at the village) _

She'd been away for a couple of days and really wanted to see the guys but then she saw Miroku walking up to her with a solemn expression on his face. He hadn't even noticed her because by now he'd be running up to her praising her, hugging her and asking her to bare his child. Something was very odd….

"Houshi-sama.." she said softly. He looked up and nodded silently as if he'd acknowledged her.

"Kagome is suffering from emotional pain Sango-sama and I, we, cannot do anything to help her. She lies by the well in hopes, praying that she can find an answer soon." He said. And it was then Sango guessed it right away.

"Inuyasha…..What did he do this time Houshi?" Sango said aloud, very bitterly. _That boy seriously needed a good 'whipping.' _Miroku sighed and knew his Sango would blow up in rage and would be unforgiving once she knew. 'I'm going to kill him! How much more pain can he bring the poor girl?' Sango seethed inwardly.

"He…destroyed the well….Sango-sama" Miroku said. He winced knowing that she was going to blow up.

3….

2….

1….

And then there was Nothing?

'…' He looked up to see Sango with a blank, chalky white expression on her face. Oh no! His Sango had gone into shock! "Sango!" he said not wanting to shake her. "Sango?" he said a bit more gently. Her eyes watered with tears for her beloved _little sister_ but she could not voice them aloud. Miroku sighed and took Sango by the hand and both walked off towards the village in silence.

_-Inuyasha- (Walking towards the village) _

He 'fixed' his clothes and tried to smooth his hair down as best as he could. He didn't feel like taking a bath….after all humans couldn't smell the scent of sex….A sense of accomplishment is what he felt when he was (ahem) _busy _with Kikyo but it was regret, dread and foreboding was what he felt in his heart. How odd…. Well he hoped that Kagome was back from her era because those jewel shards weren't going to find themselves….

_**Faithless….**_

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- (by the well)_

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

She pulled out of his grasp and turned away, still in shock that he was touching her. "I don't know what you expected of me Inuyasha…..Did you expect me to fall apart and die from heartbreak?" Kagome said sadly to the sky, suddenly forgetting that Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Maybe she _had _gone mental….

He narrowed his eyes at her sad expression, his eyebrow twitching in disgust for his brother who had reduced her to such a state. Finally unable to take it he shoved her against the nearest tree and said, "Pathetic…. You dare reduce yourself to nothing Miko? How can such a vile creature, a hanyou, have such an effect on you?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Kagome asked him. "If so, please do it quick to ensure that I do not feel any pain…"

'**Mate?'** his beast said sadly, not happy to see her in such a distressed state.

'Shut up...I'm the one in charge here….and she's not my mate!' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

' **You lie! Die now!'** His beast said to him.

'….'

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive…_

_

* * *

_

_Lady Nefertiti: __I wanted to use this song in one of my fics. I love Cascada's songs._

_Inuyasha: Hey I thought I was a good guy in this bloody fic? _

_Lady Nefertiti: why are you so impatient?_

_Miroku: Yeah! Yasei-hana! Keep your cool!_

_Inuyasha: WHY YOU! How dare you call me that! (Chases Miroku)_

_Kagome: Well…that was certainly interesting…_

_**Vocab: **_

_**Yasei-hana: means 'Wildflower'**_

_Please read and review. _


	3. Too far

_Chapter 3: Too far…_

_Last time: __**' You lie! Die now!'**__ His beast said to him. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Sorry for the late update! I recently updated 'Porcelain' and 'Kagome's what!' so I've been busy and 'sleeping with the enemy' will be updated after this! _

_Beast talking are in __**bold…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…_

_Enjoy reading! _

Inuyasha frowned as he walked towards the village. Things were so slow! They should've found all of the shards by now and it'd been like almost two years and they'd only found less than half…. 'Not to mention Kagura took the last one because that good for nothing shard-detector of mine could've gotten killed.' It was either save her pathetic life or get the shard Kagura was making off with…and of course he saved Kagome because he really saw Kikyo that was being killed. He walked into the hut preparing to tell the rest that it was time to travel again but one member was missing. Kagome. 'Got that shard-detector is more trouble than she's worth.' He thought.

"Inuyasha how nice of you to join us. Have you been rolling around in the dirt recently?" Miroku asked smirking knowing full well where his deranged friend had been. Inuyasha ignored his question but sat across from Miroku and stared into the fire. Sango, who hadn't spoken since Inuyasha arrived didn't even look up at him or even acknowledge that he was there. Why did this always happen to her little sister? Sango's heart was heavy as she continued to stare at the ground. She often wondered who the unlucky one was….Kagome who was always stabbed in the back by Inuyasha and heartbroken or herself who had lost her family and entire village and had a Hentai Houshi who always had the gall to grope her…..

"Where is the wench? She's late!" Inuyasha asked Miroku for to him, it seemed like the hundredth time.

"She can't have gone too **FAR **could she now Inuyasha?" Miroku said while holding Sango so she couldn't lunge at Inuyasha and kill him. Miroku had emphasized _'far' _but he wondered whether Inuyasha figured out that if he meant far as to _'too far in time'_ _'too far from the village'_ or _'too far from your heart now..'_

"Well where did you last see her damn monk?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I'm going to go and check on her now." Sango said. She was still probably by the well and Sango knew that nothing would cheer her up….it would have to take a miracle. She walked out of the hut, a frown on her face. The way Miroku had described Kagome's current state….Sango didn't know how she would come about even talking to her…..

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (by the well) _

"You assume that this Sesshomaru would lower himself to kill a defenseless human female? This Sesshomaru has better things to do than that." he said in his usual cool demeanor.

Kagome twitched and glared at him and then yelled….. "So you're saying that I'm not important enough to kill?!"

"Precisely." He said. He smirked. Pissing this onna was much more fun than annoying Inuyasha and trying to kill him.

'**But you're trying to help her forget her predicament aren't you?'** his beast said smugly.

'…………….'

Was he? He didn't know why he didn't want her to be sad. He didn't know why he wanted to see her happy smile and annoying happy voice that told him that _he needed to be nicer _and _no one deserves to die alone_….Gah! he was becoming a softie!! Just wait till Naraku and Inuyasha heard that one!

_You're arms are my castle _

_You're heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

'**But who said mate made us weak!?'** his beast argued with him. How dare he think that!

Kagome walked closer to him never breaking eye contact even though he was a lot taller. What a pompous arrogant demon! 'The gall to even think that I am beneath him! It isn't my fault that I am a human!' "Sesshomaru." Kagome seethed angrily. "At least I have more manners than any old demoness, at least I bathe every day and don't smell! At least I do not just follow anyone's orders like a painted doll ready to do your bidding at any time! And at least…." But she stopped talking when she realized that she'd been yelling at him and knew for certain that he was going to 'do her in' so to speak. She gulped nervously and flushed, fidgeting and staring at the ground. "Ummm…" she began again.

"You forgot one Kagome…the fact that you are the only female to ever yell and stand up to this Sesshomaru." He said softly, his eyes dancing with what seemed like amusement.

'Eh?' she said looking up at Sesshomaru who seemed to be looking elsewhere as if he'd noticed or smelled something. Whew! Looks like she wasn't going to be a dead girl today!

_-Sango- _

"I do wonder if Kagome ran off to…" she said aloud. No way….Kagome wasn't suicidal. Well better safe than sorry…..

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

By the look on Kagome's face, Sesshomaru guessed that she didn't need to see Inuyasha for a _very_ long time. He couldn't exactly send her home and tell her to seal the well. Looks like she was going to end up at his place.

'**YAY US!'** his beast said jumping up and down.

'Silence you fool. And she's not our mate nor coming to live with us.' Sesshomaru said. Then he turned his head towards the village. Good. The Taijiya was coming and it would be a good thing if she knew what was going on so the Miko's friends didn't panic that Kagome was again kidnapped.

'**Kagome.'** His beast reminded him. **'Not Miko.'**

'You'd think she actually enjoyed being kidnapped by me…' he mused inwardly. This time (if she was being kidnapped) would be the third and Kagome never seemed to mind. How very odd….Then he leaned down and whispered something in Kagome's ear that made her turn a million shades of red and shiver with his warm breath tickling her ear. "Come with this Sesshomaru to his palace Kagome….stay with me."

'**Damn straight!'** His beast said.

What Sango came upon and what she saw she didn't know what to think. Sesshomaru and Kagome having a normal civilized conversation. As if they'd been friends their whole lives and were now discussing the weather or something else. She didn't know if she should've screamed _'Kagome danger!'_ or _'Kagome are you crazy?'_ or _'Sesshomaru-sama are you feeling okay…' _What was wrong with Kagome? Had she really gone off the deep end? Whaaa??? Was Sesshomaru **KISSING** Kagome? Hmm…so Kagome is going for Sesshomaru? Payback? Or just plain attraction or maybe they're in love!!!

"San-go-ahhhh….errr…." Kagome began. "It's not what it looks like really!" she said trying to explain why Sesshomaru and she were standing so close and he was closer than kissing range. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. 'This should be interesting' he thought and he waited to hear Kagome talk herself out of this one. Nothing came out of Kagome and he sighed.

"Your friend Kagome is coming to live with this Sesshomaru, Taijiya. It would be wise to not tell the hanyou about Kagome's whereabouts. It seemed prudent to let at least one of Kagome's friends know that she wasn't kidnapped or dead." Sango nodded as though she agreed with his decision. He didn't look like he'd kill her….. Kagome needed to be away from Inuyasha…at least for a while.

"Wait-a-second…." Kagome started staring at Sango and then back at Sesshomaru. "I'm going to live with **WHO??????"**

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3!_

_Okay I know the beast would never say 'Damn straight' or whatever but I had to make it sound believable! His conscious is basically berating Sesshomaru and telling it to him straight._

_Please read and review. _


	4. Be on your guard if the demon is sexy

_Chapter 4: Being on your guard…even if the demon is damn sexy…_

_Last time: "Wait-a-second…." Kagome started staring at Sango and then back at Sesshomaru. "I'm going to live with __**WHO??????"**_

_Lady Nefertiti: Enjoy reading everyone!_

Who were they to treat her like that! They were totally ignoring her and having their own merry little conversation!

_-Sango and Sesshomaru conversation- _

"_I totally agree that Kagome should go with you Sesshomaru-sama..." Sango said sincerely still thinking it was sort of bizarre that she could trust him over Inuyasha! How hilarious would that be when she told Miroku and lady Kaede! Sesshomaru, being someone of little talk just nodded his head wondering why he was agreeing with a demon-slayer to let a human Miko into his home…surely this was a sign of insanity!_

"_Oh but surely you'll take into account her feelings ne?" Sango said. "You should be aware that.." but she was cut off by him. _

"_Aware that she still hurts inside." He said nodding his head at her. Sango sighed and then looked at her 'sister' who had suffered so much at the hands of so many people. Perhaps Sesshomaru would be the one to mend her broken heart?_

_**Sango was making sure that Kagome had someone to believe in…  
**_

_-End Sango and Sesshomaru conversation- _

Kagome had every right to decide who and where she was going to live! But both Sango and Sesshomaru weren't giving her much of a choice. What was she…2?! They probably thought she'd gone completely mental because the well was destroyed, that she had suffered not only physical but mental pain at the hands of Inuyasha, Naraku and needed to be protected and were covering it up with their bogus 'She could use a little R X R…'

And now Sango was like basically putting her on a blind date with the deadly demon lord and Kagome was still wary of him!!! What was wrong with that girl?!

"Well that's that then!" Sango said happily and then hugged Kagome saying her goodbye and then sauntered off towards the village leaving Kagome with her mouth hanging open. _What just happened here?_ She looked up at Sesshomaru who had taken in the scene with mild amusement. Human onna's were so amusing. So err…what was she going to now?

'_Follow him of course!' her conscious said thinking Kagome was being a bit daft. _

She wondered if he had ulterior motives up his sleeve, letting her come along with him and all…Who was she to come and invade his space and have her presence in his home! Did he think it was okay that he might see her on an everyday basis? Or perhaps it was for Rin's benefit. Yes that must be it. Rin was getting out of hand and didn't get along with the demonesses in the palace and Kagome would be the only one to understand her. 'Will I always be just considered a _useful tool_?' she thought sadly. Her shoulders slumped a little, which hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Surely both the Taisho brother's would be the end of her! What HAD their father taught them in the past anyway? To be a pain in the ass to every female they come across? How unfair was it to her that both demons were super good-looking (Sesshomaru probably more she mused) and were 'too hot to handle' so to speak.

Back to the previous/original situation: Did Sango perhaps think that this would help her feel better? About forgetting that she'd see her family 500 years later? And how the bloody hell was she going to do that anyway? Freeze herself solid until the future rolled around? Would her family even remember her then? What if they moved by the time she got there? 'Okay girl don't have a panic attack now!' she said to herself.

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

Well he didn't want to disturb her…she seemed to be in deep thought as she stood there. He had taken in her tiny green schoolgirl skirt as he watched her and mentally sighed. What Miko ran around wearing outfits like that these days? (even though she looks super good and by god, she has lovely legs too) he thought then shook his head. What had gotten into him these days? He was losing his icy demeanor and cold-hearted thoughts! The other lords would surely take advantage of this situation!

'_Future Miko's wear clothes like that.' his conscious said. _

Oh yeah that too…

"Um Sesshomaru? Look I really appreciate that you're doing all of this for me and all but I don't think you can help because…" Kagome started then turned her head towards the village in shock. _wait-a-second… Sango her own best friend, her own sister! Had an ulterior motive didn't she? Otherwise she'd __**never **__wish her well on her journey to/with Sesshomaru of all people! Gads but she had a migraine now!_

Still thinking she didn't notice Sesshomaru took her by the arms and bring her eye-level to him. When she turned back around she eeped staring into his golden eyes. "And what makes you think that this Sesshomaru is attempting to help you?"

"Ah-ha!" She said triumphantly poking his chest with a finger now. "I (poke) knew (poke) that (poke) you (poke) had (poke) something (poke) other (poke) planned!" (poke) (poke) He raised an eyebrow as she kept poking him in the chest. Was this perhaps some type of method to tell him that she was right all along? And why was he allowing her to touch 'his person' anyway?

'_Because it's so romantic!' his conscious said happily. _

Whaa…

'This Sesshomaru will not submit to the foolish notion of romance!' he thought angrily. And still Kagome's rant of a lecture went on.

"And I knew all along that you never wanted to help me and you went along with Sango because you knew it would benefit **YOU!!! **What do you have planned for me anyway? What am I going to be? A maid in the kitchens? Cause ya know what buddy?! I ain't someone's bloody maid! and I am a horrible cook too! I might accidentally poison you! Hey that's not such a bad idea either! Am I going to be your hostage or one of those dirty dancers that your guards like to play with at night?! Cause I will kick you to hell and back if you even so much as to think about that! Or perhaps you're going to hold me hostage for that damn sword you're always after! I am no one's prisoner! I will purify you on the spot if you even try that! Am I perhaps going to be one of your new sleeping girls? Or your new _bed warmer_?! Cause I won't stand for that! I'm as innocent as they come and I'm waiting for the right one to come around!" And then she tried kicked him square in the chest but failed.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said, an evil glint in his eyes.

Err…too much information? Kagome thought sheepishly. He pulled her closer and Kagome thought he was going to kiss her but then he said whispering it into her ear, "This Sesshomaru thinks you talk too much." He breathed her scent in a little and then he set her back on her feet. He smoothed his clothes out as Kagome wobbled a little, feeling a little light-headed and was a bit unsteady on her feet. What he'd do just now? He _sniffed _her?! What was that all about?

_Everytime we touch _

_I feel the static_

'_You look disappointed and even a bit upset that he didn't kiss you senseless…' her conscious said smugly. _

"Come." Was all he said and walked westward, telling Kagome that she should follow him. She found her feet following him and all he said was one word. Maybe she could? Maybe just this once? She could believe him? Perhaps she'd found _someone to believe in? _

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 4! _

_Please read and review!!_


	5. Naughty Kags! Part 1

_Chapter 5: Naughty kags! part 1_

_Last time: "Come." Was all he said and walked westward, telling Kagome that she should follow him. She found her feet following him and all he said was one word. Maybe she could? Maybe just this once? She could believe him? Perhaps she'd found someone to believe in? _

_Lady Nefertiti: Did you guys know that I don't own Inuyasha? Big surprise huh?_

_-With Kagome-_

How could she forget it? Inuyasha destroying her home. Her family was dead to her. Sango shunting her off with Sesshomaru (not that she minded of course). Kagome was in deep distress and she knew that Sesshomaru probably sensed it too. She'd never be the same! She'd die a lonely old woman with no kids but cats and never live to see her family! She watched Sesshomaru walking ahead of her and looked at him thoughtfully. 'He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to be some old pole-dancer or some other shit…' she thought angrily. Well she had given him a whole list of what she wasn't going to do and what she was…. so it was up to him to whether he would listen to it or not. Well she wouldn't mind watching Rin while she was there. Rin was someone Kagome would enjoy watching and teaching too. She grimaced inwardly thinking that no doubt Inuyasha would come after her thinking she was kidnapped, dead or some other crap like that.

She watched Sesshomaru walking ahead of her, his hair flowing gracefully in the wind. Seriously…What part of him _wasn't _graceful? It was unfair and it must be against the law to look that damn sexy right? He put male models to shame! Then she pictured Sesshomaru in boxers…..red boxers on the runway and giggled. She turned beet red and cleared her throat when Sesshomaru turned around to give her a weird look. She looked away and pretended to admire a flower in the bush nearby. She peered at him from the corner of her eye thinking he was going to pin her to the nearest tree and demand to know what she was laughing about or kill her. But he didn't do either one and just had started walking again. Damn it! She would've liked him to pin her to a tree and err…. (ahem) so they could err….never mind. Well she wanted to do one thing, something she'd always been sooo curious about. When they got to the palace she was going to count his red stripes! yeah! and wanted to know where all of them were too! Then she smiled a silly grin. 'It's Inuyasha's own fault that he doesn't have any stripes.'

"Hey umm... Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out suddenly bumping right into his back. Oh this was good she thought sarcastically_. Now her entire front side smelled like him… _Damn him! Why did he have to stop so abruptly! "Why…" she began.

"We are being followed Kagome." Was all Sesshomaru said looking around into the distance, frowning and was apparently not happy about who was following them.

_(A/N__: No I'm not going to leave you here…..that would be like a total cliffhanger….)_

He emerged from the left and Sesshomaru growled at him. Damn it of all times….it had to be with Kagome didn't it?! He didn't like him at all. Pity that he couldn't kill him…he was a lord after all. He was happy to see Kagome and that didn't sit well with Sesshomaru and he didn't know why either….

'_Becasuse its so romantic! you obviously love her dumb-dumb! And would like nothing more than to crush any other demon that even so much as looks at her.'_ his conscious said dramatically.

Hmmm……

"**KAGOME!!!!! WHY? WHAT? YOU SURE DO HAVE WEIRD TASTE IN DEMONS DON'T YOU? BUT WHY ONLY FROM THE HOUSE OF THE MOON?" **

Kagome gave him a scatching look and her eyebrow twitched. Why on earth would he assume that she loved Sesshomaru? He was just keeping her with him for a while…right? "Lord Kouga." Sesshomaru said coldy, stepping in front of Kagome. Damn her and her bloody short skirt. She'd need a change of clothes when she got to the palace. It wouldn't do for other demons staring at her lovely long legs….

'**he-he.'** His beast thought.

Whaaaaa…..Since when had Kouga become a _lord_? Weren't all lords supposed to live in castles? Wear silk? Make killing look effortless? Act cold and sexy? Make _**bad**_ look **good**?

'_Why are you describing Sesshomaru?'_ her conscious asked her. She was not! Kouga lived in a cave right? Wore like a skirt thingy and ran around yelling stuff about her being his when he was promised to Ayame.

"Well whatever. I'm glad to have caught you. We have much to discuss and…." But Kouga was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"We can do that at my palace." He said and would've rolled his eyes had he been someone else.

"Great! And then me and my woman can leave you since she obviously left dog boy now." Kouga said.

"What?" Kagome said softly not liking this one bit. Unhappiness settled on her face again and Sesshomaru gave Kouga a murderous look. Kouga hadn't noticed at all. He was probably thinking about him and Kagome making _little Kouga's_. Sesshomaru didn't like that thought very much and just squeezed her shoulder in reassurence that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

_I can hear your voice when you sleep next to me…_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 5!_

_Please read and review!_


	6. Naughty Kags! Part 2

_Chapter 6: naughty kags! Part 2_

_Last time: __"What?" Kagome said softly not liking this one bit. Unhappiness settled on her face again and Sesshomaru gave Kouga a murderous look. Kouga hadn't noticed at all. He was probably thinking about him and Kagome making little Kouga's. Sesshomaru didn't like that thought very much and just squeezed her shoulder in reassurence that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. _

_I can hear your voice when you sleep next to me…_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

Remember! Beast talking in **bold **and conscious in _italics…and I don't own Inuyasha!_

_-A pause- _

Inuyasha:_ (who just happened to butt into this chapter) "GAH! Everyone knows that you don't own me wench!" (throws hands into the air in emphasis)_

-Dead silence from the cast-

**(CLANG!!) (rings jingling)**

(Inuyasha on the ground muttering things about killing a certain Houshi)

Miroku: "The Anime Inuyasha….not you in general baka….besides who would want someone like you? Now to more important things…. Lady Nefertiti my sweet….."

**(BOOM!) **

Sango: (looking pissed) Sorry about that Lady Nefertiti….

Lady Nefertiti: "Well what was he going to say?"

Sango: "You don't want to know….you might want to kick him where it hurts….over and over again…."

'………………'

_Lady Nefertiti: ahem anyway… enjoy reading everyone!_

Okay so maybe she wasn't _comfortable _with the fact that Kouga was coming along with them. Was that the word? Wait…a…second….what the freakin' hell? Now that she thought about it, a certain flashback…..Sesshomaru had called Kouga a freakin' lord! So why didn't he act all lordly and such? He disgraced the name of Lord and the royal youkai court itself!

'_You agree with Sesshomaru?' her conscious said. _

Err…

_-With Sesshomaru- _

'**He's going to take mate away...you fool!'** Sesshomaru's beast said while growling at the other male who hadn't noticed that murderous look Sesshomaru threw at him. 'This Sesshomaru won't let him….'

'**Sure….' **His beast said rolling it's eyes.

Why of all things was his beast being so overprotective of a human Miko? He had no relationship, wanted no part of it….

'_And I knew all along that you never wanted to help me and you went along with Sango because you knew it would benefit __**YOU!!!' **_

_What do you have planned for me anyway? What am I going to be? _

'_'_

'Leave it to her to defend herself when she actually thinks she's in danger' he thought giving her a side look and come to think of it….. that last thought didn't sound too bad.

_-With Kagome- _

Okay so maybe Sesshomaru's reassurance made her feel a little bit better and Kouga couldn't do anything to her when they got to his _home_ right? Sesshomaru had guards and people who would protect her from Kouga right? Home. Leave it to Kouga to make her remember her family again but she would not cry! Kagome bit her lip and unconsciously moved a bit closer to Sesshomaru.

But forget him for a second! What was she going to do about herself?! She was going along with all of this but was this to make her feel better?! She hadn't realized how important her family was to her now that she lost them….and they probably didn't even know that she couldn't see them anymore.

'_Thank you…Sheesh I'd thought you'd forgotten that you were just a mere human….'_ her conscious said to her.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. She didn't answer and he didn't like repeating himself but then again, Kagome wasn't just anyone now was she? "Kagome."

"WHAT!WHAT !WHAT!!" she exclaimed looking around wildly thinking they were being ambushed or whatnot. Sesshomaru merely smirked and knew that she'd most likely been deep in thought.

"We're almost there." He said. Then he turned around to face Kouga. 'Ugh…you'd think a lord knew how to dress _appropriately_….It's no wonder that many people are either shocked or laugh at him when he says he's a lord…'

_-Kouga- _

He didn't like being ignored. His woman was going to be spending all of her time with him! Sesshomaru! He thought Inuyasha was bad but this guy…his manner ticked Kouga off. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt that getting Kagome away from this guy would be harder than

'_Doesn't that mean that all men you see with your supposed 'woman' tick you off?'_ His conscious said. _'Don't forget he's a LORD, not a flea-bitten half-breed. Don't forget that he'll send his army, his sentinels after you if you so much as look at 'your woman.' _

'Shut-it stupid conscious!' Kouga thought growling. He thought his conscious was supposed to be on his side! This sound made Kagome jump in surprise and she unconsciously moved closer to Sesshomaru and held the corner of his white haori.

They came closer to the castle, of course Sesshomaru would've preferred to 'fly' in to make an entrance but that blasted Kouga was with them and he was NOT going to let Kouga fly on his magic cloud.

As they reached the gates, A sentinel, Kagome assumed, appeared in front of them with long black hair and the deepest green eyes. 'ooh' Kagome thought.

'_Bonk!'_ her conscious said hitting Kagome across the head. _'Forgetting about Sesshomaru are we?' _

'No…'Kagome thought. 'But it's not everyday you see good-looking guards like that.' She wondered whether Sesshomaru only hired sentinels that were good-looking, to keep an image that said, 'I'm the best…in every sense of the matter so Whatcha gonna do about it?'

"Sesshomaru-sama, welcome back and welcome Kouga-sama." He looked over at Kagome who was peering at him from behind Sesshomaru. He didn't look at her with a loathing rather curious-ness …he could tell she was Miko.

"This is Kagome-sama, esteemed guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama, here to set some things straight." Sesshomaru said without breaking a sweat.

'**I'M WHO???'** Kagome thought thinking she choked on something.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Miko-sama." He said and bowed a little. Kagome just nodded and wondered who hit Sesshomaru across the head….and hard too.

"And my woman of course…" Kouga said.

And Sesshomaru threw him a withering look.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 6! _

_Okay while the boys battle it out (on who Kagome belongs to) Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: (looking upset about something) Where am I?_

_Lady Nefertiti: oh poor Inuyasha looks like he needs a hug. _

_Miroku: "I'll gladly hug you!" _

_Inuyasha: Aeeeii!!!!!_

_Lady Nefertiti: (sweat-drops)_


	7. Sesshomaru vs Kouga? WTF? Part 1

_Chapter 7: Sesshomaru vs. Kouga? WTF? Part 1_

_Last time: "I'm very pleased to meet you Miko-sama." He said and bowed a little. Kagome just nodded and wondered who hit Sesshomaru across the head….and hard too. _

"_And my woman of course…" Kouga said. _

_And Sesshomaru threw him a withering look. _

_Lady Nefertiti: sorry for the long wait on my fics…I just completed two of my other fics recently…_

_Enjoy reading everyone! _

* * *

_-Outside Sesshomaru's castle- (by the gates) _

There was a tense silence from the group, as no one knew what to say to the other. Kagome was embarrassed. Kouga was acting like his usual cocky self. Sesshomaru looked pissed. The good-looking sentinel looked confused. So both lords had taken a liking to a Miko? Sesshomaru-sama would kill Kouga…of that he was sure. Or maybe Sesshomaru-sama just didn't want Kouga-sama to touch _his Miko_ now…. Sesshomaru-sama was just really hard to read but Kouga-sama wasn't. So now who would speak up to break the tense silence? Another sentinel suddenly jumped down from his post (both sentinels had been keeping watch high-up on top of the walls.) this sentinel had long brown hair and warm hazel eyes that just showed that he had an aura of kindness. He saw Kagome standing with the sentinel and then he said, "Hey Kenji! Are you slacking off on the job and talking to pretty girls in short skirts now? You know that Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Sesshomaru-sama!?" the sentinel said with a start whipping around. He hadn't noticed him standing next to the young woman. 'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought. No he didn't deserve to die yet….

'**Why not?! Baka had been looking at our mate!'** his beast said angrily. But Sesshomaru just suffocated his annoying inner beast. 'because he didn't notice us….'

'**He's a DEMON baka! He should've scented us a mile away!'** his beast said apparently not convinced.

"This is boring…why can't we go inside now? We're wasting time. The sooner I discuss things with Sesshomaru the sooner I'll be out of his way and off with my Kagome." Kouga said in an annoyed tone. Kagome's eye twitched, apparently a little calmer and bolder cause she was in arms length of Sesshomaru who'd kill anyone who dared hurt her. She was about to calmly walk up to Kouga and punch his lights out for saying that in front of two good looking sentinels and the lord of the western lands… true or not! Sesshomaru had caught on to what she was going to do, held her from the back of her shirt, holding her in place and she turned and glared at him. Why couldn't she go and pummel Kouga?!

Sesshomaru ignored her glare and looked up at the wolf that dared call himself a respectable lord. What a laugh. He frowned but didn't show it. His sentinels knew that look on their lord, they'd lived long enough in the castle not to know all of his expressions. To one would look the same….indifferent but to them it spoke louder than words, so to speak. It was saying, 'I-don't-care-who-you-are-or-what-your-rank-is-I'm-gonna-kill-you-later-when-Kagome's-not-looking-you-fool-and-it's-gonna-hurt-like-hell.' They cringed feeling sorry for Kouga-sama.

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

He'd never been denied _anything_ in his life and never had to _fight_ over anyone….

It would be very interesting to know that the first thing Kouga would say to him would be something very childish….

'**But I saw her first Lord Sesshomaru!' **

_-End Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

Kagome could feel the tense silence between the males and her eyebrow twitched. 'The day I'll fully understand male demons…' well someone had to say something soon or she'd scream. "Shouldn't we head in now Sesshomaru-sama? It is getting dark and very cold." He nodded and motioned her towards the massive gates. He turned around and gave his sentinels a glance and both returned to their posts. Kagome watched them return to their posts and was itching to ask Sesshomaru if all of his guards were that hot….

_Her conscious gave her a swift kick and said, 'Kagome WTF are you thinking?' _

What? Kagome thought innocently. _'It's not as if Sesshomaru likes me or has any feelings for me…'_

She silently followed Sesshomaru and Kouga still deep in thought. Sesshomaru led them to the main hallway where they would be staying for the time being. Sesshomaru made sure to give Kouga a room very far, far away from Kagome and gave her a room very close to his own…. No room for mistakes. Kagome was receiving very curious glances every now and then and why wouldn't she? What pray tell was a _MIKO_ doing in a castle that had only demons?

It was late so Kouga entered his room retiring for the night and that left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone in the hallway. Kagome was still staring at Kouga's door and didn't dare turn around to look at Sesshomaru. She clenched her jaw. Something about his aura was making her senses feel all weird inside and being a Miko she was easily able to pick up things like this….

_(A/N: stop here? Would make a wonderful Cliffie…but I know everyone hates them so I'll keep going…after all Sesshomaru and Kagome alone in a hallway? Woo-hoo! Think of all the possibilities…)_

Something rumbled in Sesshomaru's stomach and he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to 'eeep.' And he pulled her closer if possible. Her scent ensnared his senses as he nuzzled her neck. "Kagome…." He began in a voice that made her shiver….. She inhaled his scent and melted into his embrace. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and he groaned inwardly.

"Sesshomaru…" she said as if her one word told him what she was going to say.

"I don't think so…." He said, clearly amused. He kissed her neck while he continued to tug on her belt. "You are mine." he said softly in his deep voice….this time tried to undo the belt of her robe.

"Hey what are you…? You watch your hands there mister!!" Kagome said, only to be shut-up when he kissed her, growling suddenly. "Mmpph….Mmpph…Mmpph!!" she tried to say.

"What was that dear? I didn't hear you correctly." he said smirking at her flushed face and let go suddenly. "Remember to get a good nights sleep…Kagome." He said smirking walking away into his room and left her standing there….staring at his back.

Kagome just looked at him as if he had gone mad. It wasn't like him to tease her rather freakin' kiss her!?

'_You are mine…' _

Those were his words. Hey wait a second! She wasn't a possession!

'_Well we are in the feudal era Kagome and these are overly-possessive male demons we are talking about…' her conscious said. _

And with that Kagome threw her shoe at his closed door…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 7!_

_Don't forget to read and review! I don't know when the next update will be cause I've got papers and tests since the semester is ending for college. Anyway, I'll definitely update 'the definition of injury' before that. _

_Inuyasha: (glares at Lady Nefertiti) "you…you…you…" _

_Sesshomaru: "Yes we're all glad that you know who Lady Nefertiti is…" _

_Inuyasha: "Where am I in this chapter?!" _

_Bankotsu: "Hey ya'll!" (Comes in holding a cup of coffee) _

_-Silence- _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Err…You're not in this fic Bankotsu…" _

_(The Loud-speaker) "BANKOTSU NEEDED ON STAGE 3 …BANKOTSU NEEDED ON STAGE 3…" _

_Sesshomaru: (looking smug)"Looks like you're needed on stage 3…"_

_Bankotsu: "I know…I know…I just wanted to know if Kagome wanted a cup of coffee." _

_Inuyasha: Why is every male after Kagome?!!!!"_


	8. Sesshomaru vs Kouga? WTF? Part 2

_Chapter 8: Sesshomaru vs. Kouga? WTF? Part 2_

_Last time: 'You are mine…' _

_Those were his words. Hey wait a second! She wasn't a possession! _

'_Well we are in the feudal era Kagome and these are overly-possessive male demons we are talking about…' her conscious said. _

_And with that Kagome threw her shoe at his closed door…_

* * *

_-With Kagome- (sitting on her rear in the hallway) _

Well how did ya like that! Oh the gall of that demon! "You are mine. You are mine." Kagome repeated Sesshomaru's words. "Seriously that guy needs a better vocabulary…or maybe I should get him a dictionary for his birthday…" Kagome mumbled.

_-With Kouga- (laying in bed staring at the ceiling) _

He couldn't sleep at all. Then suddenly his eyes widened. He'd left his woman with that rich creep in the hallway. They could be….They could've already….Kouga suddenly jumped when he heard a….

**(BAM!) **

What was that? With that thought he got up and proceeded towards the door.

_-With Sesshomaru- (his room) _

'_Oh the gall of that demon!'_

'_You are mine. You are mine.' _

'_Seriously that guy needs a better vocabulary…or maybe I should get him a dictionary for his birthday…'_

He smirked inwardly. That girl had some nerve he thought as he looked out of his window to the balcony. Still it would take a miracle to make her forget. No one forgets their family soon and with Kagome who actually cared about her family? He'd guess she wouldn't forgive nor forget for another 500 years….

'_How long will you have to wait for your family?' _

What had possessed him to ask her that? What did he care anyway? Families didn't matter to him!

'_But you should know that her family was snatched from underneath her nose without her knowing.'_ His conscious said.

'**Yeah!'** his beast agreed with his conscious.

Did he know that he was lucky that he didn't have any siblings to mourn over? Inuyasha wasn't exactly what you would call family…. And his parents, he wouldn't remember them right? He was a young child when they died. Was that why he kept such an icy façade? So no one would be able to guess if he was happy or sad?

'_500 years…'_

Sesshomaru shook his head. She would die, before she saw her family again but why did he **CARE??!! **Even he didn't know. An unreadable expression came and went on his face.

'_Gomen for your loss little Miko.' _

It was her loss that affected him. It was just _her _and her predicament that bothered him and that was bothering _him_. Her soothing scent, her calming aura….it was her sorrow that hurt him

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling _

_Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last…_

_Need you by my side. _

Being in her embrace calmed him and his beast like no demoness had ever done. _'or even had the chance to do so…'_ he thought. He'd kill anyone that touched 'his person.'

Her soothing scent, her calming aura….it was her sorrow that hurt him

_You're arms are my castle _

_You're heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

Then suddenly he made his way to the door where no doubt Kagome would be sitting, shoe thrown at his door….He opened the door and then walked out to see her muttering things about evil, cruel and possessive demons who should be locked up and throw the key away while they're at it….

'Hn.'

"Kagome there is a way you can still see them…" he said in a soft voice that startled her. And then a voice behind her said,

"Kagome?"

"**YOU!!??!!"** Both demons said at the same time glaring at each other and Kagome sitting in between the two looking at them back and forth.

'Err….' Demons sure thought alike didn't they?

"Why are you up and about walking in the palace at this hour?" Sesshomaru asked him as if he could care less.

"I could say the same to you!" Kouga said angrily while looking at Kagome to see if she had bruises or marks from Sesshomaru.

"Kouga! This is HIS palace! So he can bloody well go anywhere he chooses!" Kagome said huffily.

'……'

Right….

"Now both of you stop arguing about me please! I can take care of myself! Sesshomaru just tell me which room is mine and I'll escort myself there!" Kagome said leaving no room for argument. Sesshomaru showed Kagome and watched her walk in and firmly close the door shut and then turned to face Kouga.

"Just make sure that you don't _**choose **_to go in there…." Kouga said seething and then walked away closing his door.

Well now wasn't this interesting…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 8!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Inuyasha: "Great job! Now am I in the next chapter Nefertiti-sama?" _

_Sesshomaru: "Don't buy it…he's just trying to butter you up. You're the __**minor**__ character in this fic little brother and play a very little __**insignificant**__ role…." _

_Inuyasha: "Why you!!!"_

_(And Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru with his sword) _

_Kagome: (sighs) "Break it up both of you! You, Inuyasha… sit! And Sesshomaru be good or I'll purify you into the next world!" _

_(Boom!) _

'……_.' _

_Lady Nefertiti: "And to think I didn't even say a word yet…" _


	9. Try talking yourself out of this one

_Chapter 9: Try talking yourself out of this one…_

_Last time: 'Just make sure that you don't __**choose **__to go in there…' Kouga said seething and then walked away closing his door. _

_Well now wasn't this interesting…_

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review. I wanted to update this earlier. A review by a certain author/reviewer made me happy (and I know that sounds like really sappy but what the hell…)_

_Enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

_-With Kouga- (walking back to his room)_

Sesshomaru thought he was above everyone! With his all almighty thinking that he could rule over anyone and tell them what to do! After all he was a lord too….

'_You're __**not**__ on your own lands Baka and this is __**not**__ your castle. How can you forget that where this lord Sesshomaru is concerned…he'll do anything to get what he wants…he isn't going to wait around. For example you wait for Kagome…assuming she's yours…assuming that one day she'll waltz into your arms…assuming that she loves you.'_ His conscious started. _'Where this Sesshomaru is concerned he'll just walk up to someone, kill them and be like, __**'Well Kagome's mine now…so there.'**_

Kouga knew that was right but he couldn't do anything about that right now. Sesshomaru's palace rules were no fighting on the grounds unless you were him, his guards, sentinels, assassins (etc.) oh and refrain from fighting while in the presence of women and children.

_-With the Inu-tachi- (Inuyasha's forest.) _

"Damn! Where'd that wench go!!!???" Inuyasha yelled. There was no response from either Sango nor Miroku. Miroku didn't know and Sango decided being silent for now was best. "Sango! I know you went to go look and all…did you find anything?" Inuyasha said, trying to calm down. She'd no doubt hit him with the giant boomerang of her's…that was worse than Kagome's sits….go figure.

'Do not lie to them Sango. You cannot lie. It is dishonorable!' Sango started inwardly closing her eyes, looking like she was meditating. Well the best way to go about this situation was to 'beat around the bush,' so to speak. She opened her eyes and gave him a hard and even look…. Praying her voice wouldn't waver or she didn't burst out laughing that she was going to make Inuyasha feel like a complete fool….well whichever came first anyway. "Inuyasha, I'm sure you're well aware that if I had seen Kagome I would've already told you am I correct with this assumption?" He nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this. "Kagome is a big girl and since you have hurt her more than I can count it is safe to say that she could've been fed up with you and decided she needed to take a 'breather' so to speak, away from you." He nodded again, not believing that he was agreeing with her.

'_It is the truth ya' know.'_ an inner voice nagged at him but he ignored it.

"I do believe that Kagome chose it wise too am I correct Miroku?" Sango said and he nodded. He'd never heard Sango like this before. She wasn't really defending Kagome, wasn't saying anything bad nor good but she was stating the truth in a weird way…. Weird. He shook his head wondering what to make of this situation.

"Maybe we should go looking for Lady Kagome then Sango-sama." Miroku suggested to which Inuyasha nodded. 'NOO!!!' Sango thought. How was she going to talk herself out of this one?!

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome-_

Okay so now Kouga left and it was just her and Sesshomaru. Kagome wondered whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Had she been saved from Kouga's 'advances' or was she supposed to be saved from Sesshomaru? She popped her head back out of 'her' room and she was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started.

"**WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT?!"** Kagome said looking around, thinking there was some other demon about to jump in and declare his undying love for her or attack them. Then she sighed and took a deep breath. Whew….

"Do you really think that this Sesshomaru will let anyone harm you?" he said clearly amused at her disheveled state now.

"Umm…" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru didn't think so.." he said. With that said he walked towards his room, leaving Kagome staring at his back. 'Better off I leave her now…' he thought. He didn't want to be alone with Kagome for so long.

'**And to hell with that idea Baka!'** his beast said grumbling.

'……'

"Sesshomaru. Wait!" Kagome called running towards him. He turned around and blue stared into gold for a while.

"It's best you get some rest Miko. You've had a long journey…." With that Sesshomaru opened his door, walked in a shut it behind him firmly. Kagome gaped a long time at the door and then gritted her teeth thinking,

'**HE DID **_**NOT**_** JUST GIVE ME THE 'BRUSH OFF' DID HE?!!!!' **

She banged on his door and then yelled, "Sesshomaru you open this door right now! You hear me?! How dare you just brush me off like that?! You're no better than me you hear that!!! I've never been so insul….eeeeepppp!!!!" as Kagome was saying this Sesshomaru opened the door pulled her in and shut the door with a 'bang!' behind her.

_-Inu-tachi- _

"I propose we go on a search for lady Kagome." Miroku said. Sango nodded and then inwardly thought that she'd have to lead them in the opposite direction of Kagome's whereabouts. Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent but no one paid him any heed. Kagome sure knew how to give someone the 'runaround,' so to speak when she wanted to. Sango followed Miroku and Inuyasha silently staring at Miroku's back. Both of them, Kagome and Sango needed someone to believe in.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 9. _

_Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: "Hey! So I did make an appearance in this chapter after all!" _

_Kagome: (rolls eyes) "And that makes you happy? Seriously all you had was a couple of lines….well not even." _

_Sesshomaru: "Hn." _

_Kagome: "What?"_

_Inuyasha: "Yeah.. What?" _

_Sesshomaru: "Hn." _

_-Silence-_

_Kagome: "UM…SIT!" _

_(BOOM!) _

_Inuyasha: "$#$&&" _

_Miroku: "What was that for?" _

_Kagome: (huffing) "For repeating me!" _

'……_..' _


	10. Too hot to handle…literally

_Chapter 10: Too hot to handle…literally part 1_

_Last time: "I propose we go on a search for lady Kagome." Miroku said. Sango nodded and then inwardly thought that she'd have to lead them in the opposite direction of Kagome's whereabouts. Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent but no one paid him any heed. Kagome sure knew how to give someone the 'runaround,' so to speak when she wanted to. Sango followed Miroku and Inuyasha silently staring at Miroku's back. Both of them, Kagome and Sango needed someone to believe in. _

* * *

_-Inu-tachi- _

They were too close…too close to western lands for Sango's liking. How had they traveled in the wrong direction?! They were supposed to be going east not land on the borders of the west! 'Or maybe I have a very bad sense of direction…' Sango thought grimly. She watched Inuyasha as he seemed to be thinking something over.

"Hmm...let me see…when a one Kagome-sama wants to disappear where will she go?" Miroku thought aloud.

"Not the future." Inuyasha said looking confused. Wait…they were in the west…Sesshomaru's lands. He growled in his own pissed way when he always saw his brother…Miroku and Sango, both looking perplexed at what he was thinking about. No doubt Sesshomaru.

"I'll bet you anything that Kagome's with my half-blasted brother Sesshomaru. You know this isn't the first time she's threatened me that she's going to join Sesshomaru on the quest for shards…and then spend the rest of her days with him!" Inuyasha said seething, fists clenched. 'Oh really? Do tell…' Sango thought smirking inwardly but then thought, 'DAMN! When did Inuyasha get so smart?!' Sango thought and thinking a way to evade this situation.

_-Flashback- _

'_SIT!' Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_**(BOOM!) **_

'_If you're going to __**do that**__ then __**do it**__ in private where no one can see you!!!!' Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who was currently doing it with Kikyo…_

'_SIT!' Kagome yelled again. _

_**(BOOM!) **_

'_Inuyasha you….you…that's it I'm joining Sesshomaru! Then I'm going to live with him and you can have your wench you call your beloved!' _

'_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!' _

_**(BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) **_

_-End Flashback- _

God that Kagome was smart after all. Sango just hoped she did the right thing sending Kagome on her way with _him_…after all what could go wrong? It's not as if he was going to kill her or oops…uhm….she'd forgotten that other thing… 'haaa..' Sango thought shaking her head. Of course they weren't going to 'do that.' Both _didn't_ like each other like that but respected the other…which was good.

But one could ask Sango this…. "Being a Demon-slayer…How _**well**_ do you know _**your **_demons Sango?"

'It's always about those shards…' Miroku thought shaking his head. 'My friend when have you thought about anything different? It's always about those beloved shards of yours…'

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"My… My…whyis the esteemed guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama wreaking havoc and destroying the peace in my palace?" Sesshomaru said in his velvety voice smirking down at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "So you have decided to come to have a little 'R X R' with this Sesshomaru?"

'WTF? Was Sesshomaru actually _**teasing **_her?!' Kagome thought. He was still holding her in his strong grip…Damn why was he so strong?! "Erm…I just…I was just…" Kagome began. Why was he looking at her?! 'Stop looking at me you….you…jerk!' Kagome thought inwardly. He was making her feel weak in the knees.

"You do know where your rooms are correct?" he said waiting to see when she'd 'crack' and tell him why she'd been yelling at him….and thrown a shoe at his door. He should've ended her life but this was highly amusing. 'Well at least the damn wolf isn't here to ruin our little 'fun.' Sesshomaru thought. He felt Kagome tense a little in his grip and he smirked. Yes…fun indeed. After all, everyone needs a laugh once in a while in their long and boring lives. He remembered what the slayer had told him before him and Kagome had started their journey.

_-Flashback- _

'_Oh but surely you'll take into account her feelings ne? You should be aware that..' but she was cut off by him. _

'_Aware that she still hurts inside.' He said nodding his head at her._

_-End Flashback- _

How horrible to have lost one's family at such a young age. Of course it didn't affect Sesshomaru. He was a demon and he didn't care for the feelings of hurt and sorrow of loss. Inuyasha wasn't exactly what one would call _family_.

'**Mate?'** his beast said grinning evilly.

Eh? Why had his beast 'popped' up out of no where? And all of a sudden… and now? Wait-a-minute…Hold on! She wasn't his mate!'

'**Our mate!!Baka!!!'** His beast said angrily.

Okay that was weird….

"Sesshomaru why am I here in your room again? You were the one that pulled me in don't forget that!" Kagome said huffily pointing at him as if telling him to explain what that was all about. Then suddenly forgetting her anger she envisioned a Sesshomaru in red boxers again and reddened coughing violently.

"Kagome?" he said completely oblivious that Kagome was envisioning a very naked demon in front of her. "Kagome." He said again. She turned redder, if possible. Why wouldn't he stop talking to her! Or let her go for that matter?! She looked up into his gold eyes and gulped. Then she started giggling like a schoolgirl. Then looking horrified that she was laughing in front of Sesshomaru (at his face) she smacked herself silly, inwardly.

'Really weird.' Sesshomaru thought and then said, "You should be properly dressed and one of the hand-maids will attend to you tomorrow."

"HA! I knew it!" Kagome said poking him in the chest. She remembered the entire lecture she gave Sesshomaru a while back. He looked interested as to what she was going to say.

_-Flashback- _

'_And I knew all along that you never wanted to help me and you went along with Sango because you knew it would benefit __**YOU!!! **__What do you have planned for me anyway? What am I going to be? A maid in the kitchens? Cause ya know what buddy?! __I ain't someone's bloody maid__! and I am a horrible cook too! I might accidentally poison you! Hey that's not such a bad idea either! Am I going to be your hostage or one of those dirty dancers that your guards like to play with at night?! __Cause I will kick you to hell and back if you even so much as to think about that! __Or perhaps you're going to hold me hostage for that damn sword you're always after! __I am no one's prisoner! __I will purify you on the spot if you even try that! Am I perhaps going to be one of your new sleeping girls? Or your new bed warmer?! Cause I won't stand for that! __I'm as innocent as they come and I'm waiting for the right one to come around!__' _

_-End Flashback- _

"You…" and then Kagome collapsed against him, head against his chest, tears forming in her eyes. "They're gone Sesshomaru." She started punching his chest (lightly like an upset person would) "Why!? What did I do wrong!? I didn't deserve it! I can't…" Sesshomaru grabbed her fist and then brought it up his lips and kissed it and said soothingly…

"I know Kagome…but I'm here for you, always…." He rubbed her arms lightly and tried to subdue her shaking and tears. Kagome made a little noise but other than that she was dead silent.

_-Inu-tachi- _

After much thinking from Inuyasha who was battling with himself whether he wanted to see Sesshomaru, childhood home or not. They were going to go. This was about Kagome after all. Much to Sango's dismay they headed west.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Another chapter done!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Sesshomaru: "You do realize that you made me look like a softie Lady Nefertiti?!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Hn. Do you want me to call you a muffin next chapter?"_

_Sesshomaru: "You have got some nerve..." _


	11. Now that's saying something

_Chapter 11: Now that's saying something_

_Last time: After much thinking from Inuyasha who was battling with himself whether he wanted to see Sesshomaru, childhood home or not. They were going to go. This was about Kagome after all. Much to Sango's dismay they headed west. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

_-Inu-tachi-(With Sango following the guys towards the west) _

'Who made Inuyasha the boss of the group?!' Sango thought inwardly. No she wasn't angry or anything but…She didn't want Inuyasha to see Kagome! Once, maybe for once, Kagome could possibly be healed, not physically, but mentally and Sango hoped Kagome's heart could be too…..and from the most unlikely person, Sesshomaru. Sango gritted her teeth as she fisted her hand, a whisk of a tear on her cheek. Damn but why did life have to be so unfortunate to Kagome? Who only helped others?! Damn but it was because of Kagome she had first met Miroku!

**No right! **Inuyasha had _no right_ to order poor Kagome around who only sought the best for people and it was her that always saw the best in people! It was Kagome who first saw the GOOD in Sesshomaru or maybe it was his looks that caught Kagome's attention first?….hmm one would never tell…..

Of course an idiot could see that Kagome at least cared about him in some way after all she had offered him his arm back.

'Kagome how come you don't have **someone to believe in?' **Sango thought sadly and shook her head.

_-Inuyasha- _

He watched Sango as she was pondering something looking totally upset. Of course it was in his hanyou nature to not know _affection _or when to_ comfort _so no surprises there. She was up to something that he knew. Women were _**always**_ up to something…..

_-Miroku- _

'The past is never pretty and things are going to get uglier from now on,' He thought being his wise monk self…. And yet still had time to watch Sango's derriere…some things just would not change. Sango was in deep thought when Miroku grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Sango still oblivious until she felt someone's solid chest against her back. 'Eeep!' she thought and turned to face none other than Miroku…. "Houshi-sama!? What?!" she stuttered, flaming red never being held at such close contact with a male, a man she loved in fact before.

"Sango? What are you thinking about dearest?" he said calmly, his voice void of all Hentai things….odd but yes.

"I…I was just…." Sango stuttered. 'Hit him with that boomerang for touching you!' her conscious said. But Sango wasn't listening. How did she miss the fact that Miroku was so hot up close? She'd been traveling with him for years….yup she was blind, she was too infatuated with her 'demons' than to stare at Miroku dead in the eyes and jump him somewhere in a nearby bush….."I was just…." She tried to continue swallowing.

"You were just about to run into that tree dearest." He said pointing at the tree right in front of her line of vision.

"Oh, well I…." she said. He held his hand out to her and sighing she took it, rubbing the _other _behind her head in embarrassment.

_(A/N: What ya'll thought I was going to say Miroku's bottom?!) (wiggles eyebrows and giggles amusingly)_

Of course his Sango was preoccupied in her thoughts about Kagome; after all, they were closer than sisters. Even he was a little shaken up and why not? It was him that had seen and heard Kagome falling apart right in front of him.

_She had fallen to her knees in sorrow something she'd never done before…._

_Had sobbed to anyone or anything around who cared to hear her dying inside…._

_Acquired hands caked with blood by punching the ground with her fists…._

Miroku stared up at the sky and said, "Ah Kagome-sama I know that I for one will never know what true sorrow is….the raw and upset emotions you show can even move the coldest being….." Alas his moment was ruined when…..

"Oi! You two lovebirds! Stop holding each other like that! We gotta ask Sesshomaru if he's got Kagome, otherwise we go on searching for her…." And he went on but Sango's thought's were interrupted when she thought….

'He's actually being caring!' Sango inwardly screamed happily.

"But of course we all know that the shards are more important….Kikyo can see them too…so we got two Miko's, one spare." Inuyasha finished.

'Scratch that….' Sango thought glaring at him. He destroyed her happy moment! How dare he!

Sango didn't think it was worth knocking Inuyasha to the ground with her boomerang because it'd just waste time and Inuyasha wasn't worth the trouble. "How dare you say that I'm not worth it!" he exclaimed angrily. Sango's eyebrow twitched. Miroku looked amused. Did Sango dare elaborate on this?

"**HALT! Who goes there?!"** a demon suddenly asked in a rough voice. All three heads whipped around to see a demon on the borders of the west. Well what the Inu-tachi didn't expect were guards positioned all around the western lands, Sesshomaru sure was on top of things wasn't he?

Inuyasha pulled his sword out and faced the guard who just raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha-sama…." He said. He didn't know Inuyasha very well but he knew one thing: That his lord didn't like his brother and that meant that he didn't like him either.

_(A/N: kinda brainwashed aren't they?) _

"Forgive my friend's harsh behavior, he's not used to being around so many people, tends to get over-excited and isn't house-broken…." Sango whispered to the demon. Miroku tried very hard to stop his laughter, turning purple as his robes were. Well at least it was a good idea that Inuyasha was too preoccupied watching other demons come nearer the group. "I'm here to see my sister, my very best friend Kagome. I heard that she was staying with your lord at the present time." Sango said very respectfully.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama's mate Kagome-sama?" he asked Sango politely.

"**WHAAATTT DID YOU SAY!!!????"** Inuyasha roared out loud as everyone else covered their ears and drowning out Sango's inner laughter.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: "Ha-ha! Leave it to Inuyasha to create a good show…."_

_Inuyasha: (growls) "Did you just call me a __**show-dog**__ Lady Nefertiti!!!?????" _

_Sesshomaru: "Someone please put him out of his misery….." _

_Inuyasha: "I'm not miserable…..just mad…. what are you talking about fluffy?"_

_Sesshomaru: "What did you just call me half-breed?!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Did you have all your shots Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha: "What does being vaccinated have to do with this?" _

_Sesshomaru: "Wow to know such a big word…this Sesshomaru is impressed." _

'………_.' _


	12. Out of the ordinary? quite

_Chapter 12: Out of the ordinary? Quite. Part 1_

_Last time: "Oh Sesshomaru-sama's mate Kagome-sama?" he asked Sango politely. _

"_**WHAAATTT DID YOU SAY!!!????"**__ Inuyasha roared out loud as everyone else covered their ears. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Please see author's note at the end. _

* * *

_-Western borders- (with the Inu-tachi) _

The guard gave Inuyasha a disdainful look. Royalty or not, Inuyasha-sama was one rude demon/hanyou. Sango smiled softly and said, "I was not aware that Sesshomaru-sama mated Kagome-sama…..So does this mean that my friend Kagome is indeed in the western castle?"

"Yes." The Guard said, finally sheathing his sword. This human woman was being courteous…well she was Kagome-sama's friend and he guessed that Kagome-sama knew how to pick her friends.

'Crap.' She thought and then looked over at Inuyasha. 'So much for Kagome's R X R….poor girl needs one too…..' Inuyasha's gonna go and wreak havoc as soon as he gets there! She didn't even know the fact that Kouga had met them on the way there too….

_-Kouga- _

To hell with all the _'when you're in Sesshomaru's castle you're well-protected and in safe hands…..' _who was going to go and protect Kagome from Sesshomaru? He wasn't finding it the least bit amusing that Inuyasha's half-brother was taking an interest in her. She was his! Sesshomaru hated humans right?

'_But she was there walking along merrily with him towards his palace before you caught up with them wasn't she? She sure seemed to be okay with that fact and wasn't screaming bloody murder and with Inuyasha no where in sight?' _his conscious said slyly.

That's right. Kouga thought and then proceeded towards the door again. Looks like some demons wouldn't give up no matter what….

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

He held her as he felt her deep sorrow and it was affecting him….he didn't know why. It wasn't his problem right?

'_They're gone Sesshomaru.'_

So a human girl had lost her family…it happened everyday but this was no ordinary human girl and no ordinary Miko.

'_I didn't deserve it!'_

She was right. She didn't deserve to be hurt the way that she had. He held her in his arms but had no words to say to her. It wouldn't resolve matters and would only make it worse. His inner beast whined and pawed at him. Kagome made a little muffled noise but other than that she was dead silent.

Here stood two young people in each others arms and it would seem to others that they were very much in love…but their situation, the predicament they were in…well it was quite out of the ordinary.

_-Inu-tachi- (walking alongside the guard towards the palace) _

Sango and the demon guard seemed to be getting just fine….surprisingly. They chatted about whatnot like they'd been friends for years….perhaps Sango had forgotten she was supposed to be killing who she was now befriending. Inuyasha didn't really seem to care one way or the other but Miroku was frowning at the pair. Sango had better not fall in love with the demon kind!

"So how did you and Kagome-sama come to be like sisters?" the guard asked Sango politely as she fell into step with him, ignoring Miroku's look. Well it supposed it took another male to 'talk to Sango' to get Miroku's possessiveness attitude to finally show up, go figure.

"Kagome and I, the only human females in the group…." Sango started with a smile on her face.

"For the last and hundredth time 'Sama' doesn't need to be attached to Kagome! She's not royalty!" Inuyasha said huffily, finally getting irritated at 'Kagome-sama this' and 'Kagome-sama that.' No way in hell would Kagome touch rather MATE with that Bastard! Flames appeared in Inuyasha's eyes as his blood boiled with demon rage… Not while he was alive! He'd bet the _Shikon_ that she wasn't even near that Sesshomaru, within touching distance, kissing distance or even in the damn palace itself.

Well…..maybe someone needed to eat his words.

This demon must be delusional thinking that it might have been someone who looked like Kagome or maybe he was too brainwashed for his own good.

'_One could only gather that you are so jealous Inuyasha…' _his conscious said in a smirking way.

_-Kouga- _

Kagome wasn't in her room and huh? there was one of her shoes in the hallway! Her scent led to that…that….that…._**Sesshomaru's room**_. Had he forced her into his room? He growled and stalked over to the door, cracking his knuckles in anger….his demon blood boiling. Kagome was his woman and why wouldn't anyone GET that little fact?

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She sniffled and then suddenly realized who was holding her. 'Well I'll be damned.' She thought and snuggled in a little more. Well why not? Sesshomaru considered on saying something to her but then refrained when he felt her sniffle and shift. Sighing as to what the bloody heck he had gotten himself into he moved towards the bed so she could lie there and rest, before she fainted into his arms.

'**You know you'd like that.'** His beast mumbled still not liking Kagome's (his mate's) sad demeanor.

'_I swear you are more thick-headed than that Kouga wolf!' _His conscious said to his beast.

'**Am not!'** his beast said.

'_Are too!'_ his conscious said.

'**Am…'** his beast started.

'Be silent.' Sesshomaru said to them both inwardly. Both blinked at him then remained silent.

'Hm? What was that noise?' he thought looking up towards the door. Kagome seemed unfazed by all the racket. Good. Cause Kouga be dead if Kagome developed a headache or was upset about all this.

"**YOU! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT KAGOME IN THERE WITH YOU!"** Kouga said angrily from outside the door banging on it. Sesshomaru sighed 'imbecile.' He was going to wake the entire palace up, not to mention all of his guards would come charging up here and wonder what was going on, and what was worse was that Inuyasha and his little group were on their way here…..

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a small voice. He turned and looked down at her and nodded asking her to continue. She smiled and then asked him a question that left him speechless.

"Sesshomaru how many stripes do you have on your body?" Kagome asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Hey everyone! Sorry for all the late updates. I'm swamped with school, sick…and I fell/slipped on the ice a couple of days ago too. Eek…that was not pretty. Hope everyone enjoyed reading. Sleeping with the enemy should be updated after this followed by the other ones. Thanks for all your patience! You guys are great. _


	13. Kagome did find math interesting

_Chapter 13: Kagome always did find math interesting. Part 1_

_Last time:__** "YOU! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT KAGOME IN THERE WITH YOU!"**__ Kouga said angrily from outside the door banging on it. Sesshomaru sighed 'imbecile.' He was going to wake the entire palace up, not to mention all of his guards would come charging up here and wonder what was going on, and what was worse was that Inuyasha and his little group were on their way here….._

_"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a small voice. He turned and looked down at her and nodded asking her to continue. She smiled and then asked him a question that left him speechless._

_"Sesshomaru how many stripes do you have on your body?" Kagome asked._

_"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru said._

_Lady Nefertiti: Many of my reviewers/readers asked me where the Shikon was (seeing that I hadn't really mentioned in my fic. If I told you that then that'd give away the whole fic. I can tell everyone this though that it's 'around' and that it's not whole. (It'll be explained in the fic soon enough though.) _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-With Kouga- (outside Sesshomaru's chambers) _

He couldn't get into the room. God knew what the hell was going on in there. Something wasn't sitting well with him and that happened to be this situation….That damn rich baka thought that he could have his woman?! He was dead wrong! He'd seen Kagome first! Arg! Oh for the love of…..Sesshomaru had tried to freakin' KILL Kagome. What was wrong with that picture? Both baka brother's were one of the same even though they didn't know it.

(A/N: He's wrong about that one)

And then he heard voices from the inside, Kagome's voice. Kouga blinked and hoped that what she said was just in his imagination.

'_Sesshomaru how many stripes do you have on your body?' _

"**WHAAAT THE F………….?!!!!!!!???!!!**Don't you dare touch my woman you inu-baka!" Kouga yelled banging on the door then.

_-Sesshomaru's chambers- _

"You know your stripes! Those red and sexy stripes of yours! Do you like have them all over your body? Because I **DEMAND** I want to see them now!" Kagome said still looking at him not the least bit disturbed that Kouga was banging on their… err…_Sesshomaru's_ doors. If Sesshomaru had been anyone else his jaw would've been hanging open at Kagome's boldness to say what she was saying.

"You dare presume that this Sesshomaru would just…" but shockingly Kagome cut him off very effectively. She jumped off the bed and right into his arms…yes arms and knocked them both on the ground, Kagome on top, not the least bit disturbed that the demon who had tried to kill her twice was now lying underneath her and was smiling like she'd landed on some prize.

"Oh yeah I **dare**. I always thought you were yummy from top to bottom." Kagome said in a lecherous manner. "Oh yeah my Sesshy is yummy to my tummy!"

'………..'

_(A/N: sorry I couldn't resist putting that in!)_

"Are you drunk onna?" Sesshomaru said in a soft tone. He didn't seem too angry that Kagome was sprawled on top of him and wiggling dammit. It was playing hell with his system.

"**KAGOME! I'LL SAVE YOU!" **Kouga yelled from outside. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and shook their heads. Kouga would forever be a pain, lord or not. Kagome blanched suddenly and looked down at Sesshomaru like she'd just seen him for the first time in her life. She paled as she just realized just WHO it was she was sitting on. 'Oh-my-GAAADDDDD!!!!!' she thought.

"**KYYAAA!!!" **and Kagome scrambled off of him. What the hell was she doing? Sitting on top of her 'supposed' killer who was now looking at her with an amused expression.

"So do you find that sitting on this Sesshomaru is a part of this _rest and relaxation _little onna?" he asked her and she blushed gulping and muttering something about Hentai demon lords. He didn't know why he cared but he hated her tears. When he had seen her cry…earlier it had caused his heart (yes he has one) to stir. Somehow, someway he wanted her to forget about her future time. It wasn't so bad here in the feudal era….

'_Of course. It's because you're here that's why it's so great right?'_ his conscious said.

'**he-he.'** His beast said.

Huh? Where had his beast come from? Oh…his beast was looking at a sprawled out Kagome lying on the ground…..looking absolutely delicious and she was once again, upset. Human females were so strange…This Kagome certainly did have many moods….scary.

"Why couldn't I just die with them?!" Kagome said in a sad tone. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her, picked her up and then looked into her sad blue eyes. He looked into her eyes and said with a certain determination shining in them,

"_Believe me when this Sesshomaru says he does Kagome_…. they are not dead. You will cease your useless moping now for it is most unbecoming." He said to her and then with that he put her down. Kagome looked up into his amber eyes and nothing came out. He was right….in a way…

"Kagome!!!" both turned their heads towards the source of the noise…Kouga. Sesshomaru would've walked over and opened the door to put an end to Kouga (and his) misery had Kagome not grabbed onto his wrist. He turned around and Kagome sighed saying, "We're not quite finished here…._my lord_…." She grinned and then her finger played with a lock of his silver hair and she slowly tugged at it.

'…………..'

"Did I ever tell you that math was my least favorite subject in school because I always hated all the functions…the fractions…..but with the _right incentive_ I could find math interesting….." Kagome said with a huge Miroku like smirk on her face. "I asked you how many stripes you had….if you won't tell me then I suppose you leave me no choice but to find out myself ne?" Sesshomaru just gaped at the girl. Should he be wary or scared? He'd never seen her look so evil and hungry? Was that the right word for it? Maybe this time he should cooperate? Cause he certainly didn't want to be purified!

_-Inu-tachi- _

Inuyasha was huffing angrily and wondering what the hell Kagome was up to, even if she was there at all. Miroku didn't like that fact that his Sango was getting to be so close with this demon. She was supposed to be a demon- slayer….not a demon-lover.

Sango seemed to be in a happy mood talking to the demon and whatnot but in truth she was feeling horrible. Kagome was surely going to be angry with her when Inuyasha came to the castle and drag her away again. She'd only sent Kagome because she thought it'd be good for her!

'_I mean it's not like Sesshomaru and Kagome are like going to 'get it on' or whatever!'_ Sango said to herself inwardly, trying to reassure herself. They had absolutely nothing in common and if Kagome kept up her sad demeanor, he'd surely keep a wide berth from her. And if that wasn't upsetting enough, her Miroku seemed to be a little miffed…..Well it was almost time to end this 'show' cause they were at the palace gates….finally. Inuyasha's ears twitched and was about to turn around and walk away when Sango bonked him on the head with her boomerang and knocked him out.

She motioned one of the guards to drag him along as they all went into the palace where no doubt they'd find Kagome, possibly wreaking havoc and driving Sesshomaru insane with her antics…..quite the contrary however…..

_-End Inu-tachi- _

_-Kouga- _

He'd stopped banging on Sesshomaru's doors long ago because there were no noises from inside. 'OH NO! He'd killed his woman!' Kouga thought frantically and began to pace. Then he heard whispers, Kagome's. Then again, maybe not.

"Let's see now…" Kagome began and rolled up her sleeves. She started to walk closer to Sesshomaru, more like stalk closer (to him it seemed) and then started her count with his facial features.

"One…"

"Two…."

"Three…"

"Four…"

Hmm…where should she go next? Arms? Legs? Hips? Did he have any there? Well she'd have to check it out. Maybe she should just ask him if he had any there….nah! that'd be no fun!

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you only have red markings on your body or are there any others I should know about?" Kagome asked him.

"This Sess…ye…huh? No… Wait…WHAT?" he said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: That's chapter 13! _

_I'll update as soon as I can. _

_Please read and review! _


	14. Anatomy of a sexy demon lord part 1

_Chapter 14: Anatomy of a sexy male demon lord part 1_

_Last time: "Tell me Sesshomaru, do you only have red markings on your body or are there any others I should know about?" Kagome asked him. _

"_This Sess…ye…huh? No… Wait…WHAT?" he said. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

She was making him uneasy and that was saying something since he was not accustomed to. He was always dominant and overpowering over everything but he certainly wasn't going to say that he was feeling uneasy. No indeed! But if this made Kagome happy and her forget about her horrid situation then it was okay right?

'_Whaddya mean its __**okay?**__ You wanna have her strip you down to nothing?!'_ his conscious said to him.

_-End Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

Kagome always liked Sesshomaru like this…for it had never been done before. She looked down into his gold eyes and then grinned seductively, "Sooo…. where to next _**El Capitan**_? If you're not going to speak then by all means don't be upset if I decide you're wearing too much clothing!" She started tugging on his shirt preparing to remove it of course. Sesshomaru didn't look too worried rather he seemed to be listening outside the doors to see if that offending wolf left them in peace. He didn't want to have to kill him at least not in front of his Kagome.

'**That's correct! My Mate!' **his beast said.

'………..' Anyways,

Kagome had succeeded in the removing of his shit and she smiled a silly grin giving him a thoughtful look. "I always knew you were insanely hot underneath all that white silk….and would you look at that?! More red stripes and all for me too!" she said giddily. Sesshomaru blinked. Human women were all so odd….never once had he been half-naked in front of one too.

'_Kagome's an exception though right?'_ his conscious said.

'He doesn't look too embarrassed either….'Kagome thought. Well good then. "Har! I see some on both of your wrists! Soo…."

"Five…"

"Six…."

"Seven…"

"Eight…"

"And now the ones by your upper arms there…" Kagome said. Hell she'd never had this much fun in her life.

"Nine…"

"Ten…"

"It's a shame Inuyasha doesn't have any stripes on his body…" Kagome said talking out loud mostly to herself as Sesshomaru shivered at her touch….odd for him…. "Otherwise I'd have counted his." Sesshomaru's beast growled at this and disagreed with her. He'd rip the poor Hanyou to shreds before he even knew what happened. He wouldn't let Kagome touch the dirty half-breed ever! "Or maybe not…he's annoying really…." Kagome said looking into his eyes warmly. He nodded at this and his beast let out a small huff. Damn no bloodshed today…..

(BOOM!)

(BOOM!)

(BOOM!)

"**KAGOME! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! **Kouga yelled from the doorway. Sesshomaru growled as Kagome looked annoyed as hell. Of all the….They were busy counting and she'd lost count!!She'd have to recount now! But of course she didn't mind.

'**YOU'RE TO BE MY BELOVED MATE!'**

'Mate. HIS mate….' And Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. 'Maybe there can be some bloodshed today after all.' He thought. How dare the fleabag call Kagome HIS?! He got up and was about to walk over to the door about to kill the vile wolf who dared almost barge in here uninvited. Hell what fool had let him into the Royal wing?

'_Should I even bother answering that question?'_ his conscious said rolling its eyes.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru by the pant leg (since he was currently shirtless) and then she pulled herself up. Of course she didn't care if his pants fell or whatever. They were just being held up by a sash anyway. She hugged him and then whispered in his ear, "Shh….it's okay….I'm not going to be his mate nor am I going anywhere with him. I promise." She said trying to sooth his enraged beast.

"**WHAT ABOUT OUR PUPS?"**

Okay that was the final straw and Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. He'd given the fool of a wolf plenty of time to leave with his pathetic life. How dare that mangy wolf go to such extremes and announce that Kagome was his when she only saw him as a friend?!

'_You should know that when it comes to demons there are no such things as __**male **__friends…Demon ideals change overtime as they get older….'_ His conscious said.

Kagome could've slapped him. 'Okay…Kouga you're on your own now. I tried but its not wise pushing a demons buttons especially when it comes to children….and Sesshomaru's no less….' Huh? Sesshomaru pulled Kagome along and sat her on his bed.

"Stay. This Sesshomaru has some unfinished business." Kagome blinked as she watched his retreating back, still shirtless….

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. Kagome wasn't baring anyone's pups except his!

Okay he really didn't know where that came from but it sounded right.

_-Inu-tachi- (Now in the palace) _

Inuyasha stopped moving and his eyes narrowed. This stopped Sango and Miroku in their tracks. "What is wrong my half-hanyou friend?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Kouga's here…." He said. Sango sighed inwardly and thought. Oh just great….like we need any more confrontations. Sesshomaru was enough.

"And so is Kagome…." Inuyasha finished and then looking directly at Sango he said, "I know that Kagome never would've willingly gone along with him unless she had someone coax her and tell her to go." Inuyasha's glare intensified at Sango.

"I'm sure they're not doing anything interesting Inuyasha." Miroku said stepping in front of Sango giving him a firm look. Suddenly all eyes turned towards a place in the palace because they heard a very loud….

(CRASH!)

"What…What do you suppose that was?" Sango said looking worried. Something bad had happened and Kagome was in there.

"Keh! Sesshomaru probably got smart and killed off the wolf…." Inuyasha said thinking nothing of the matter.

"But Sesshomaru has nothing against Kouga! Only you do!" Sango said pointing at him. Then her eyes widened in realization. Unless….Sesshomaru actually likes Kagome now and Kouga did something to her to endanger her or cause her distress….She bit her lip and then took off running.

"Sango! Sango-sama!" Miroku yelled as she took off running into the castle hoping she knew where she was going. She was a demon-slayer for gads sake!

"Keh! Women are so weird….all of them. The day I understand the lot of them…." Inuyasha said, arms/hands behind his neck thinking nothing of the matter.

_-Back to Kagome and a Mad Sesshomaru- _

_-Kagome's P.O.V- _

She knew better than to stop him when he was this angry….She didn't know why Kouga kept digging himself deeper into a hole. He just didn't get it did he? 'And perhaps never will….' She thought sadly as she saw a very shirtless Sesshomaru open the door to his room looking like he was going to break the hinges of the door.

'But he does look very nice shirtless no?' Kagome thought, almost licking her lips and then groaned falling back on the very comfy bed and stared up the ceiling thinking,

'Girl….you need to get a hobby and Sesshomaru stalking/hunting/preying isn't one of them.'

_(A/N: What other fan-girl wants to Sesshomaru-stalk!? raise your hand now or forever hold your peace!) _

_-End Kagome's P.O.V- _

"What is the matter with your constant intrusion wolf?! This Sesshomaru has been courteous thus far as to allow you to live!" Kouga frowned and then both stopped their train of thought.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru spat bitterly. Could this day get any worse?

"Inu-Koro!" Kouga said angrily.

"You will not use such vile language in this Sesshomaru's home. Be happy that this Sesshomaru can't rip your pathetic soul out of your body and that's just because you are a useless lord."

"Keh! You're just jealous that Kagome's not going to be you're mate! But mine!" Kouga said triumphantly.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and then he punched Kouga, sending him into a wall.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 14! Please read and review!_


	15. Anatomy of a sexy demon lord part 2

_Chapter 15: Anatomy of a sexy male demon lord part 2_

_Last time: "Keh! You're just jealous that Kagome's not going to be you're mate! But mine!" Kouga said triumphantly. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and then he punched Kouga, sending him into a wall. _

_Lady Nefertiti: sorry for the long update. I was seriously considering of discontinuing this fic and 'sleeping with the enemy' but I changed my mind. Anyway, if I haven't updated in a while, the info can always be found on my profile under the 'author's note' in bold. _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-With Kouga- _

"Oi! Oww…Whaa was that?" he said getting up and coughing. Sesshomaru looked at him in a pissed off kind of way, his arms crossed. Kouga glared at him and said, "How dare you hit another Lord? You could start a war like that!"

"And this Sesshomaru would gladly start a war because you claim **my mate** as yours." He said cracking his knuckles, eyes bleeding red and trying very hard to hold back. If it had been any other demon, like a lower, insignificant, half-breed ones then they'd be dead by now.

"Oi! Kagome is so my woman! I saw her first!" Kouga said in his cocky way thought he'd won.

"No you insignificant rubbish. It was this Sesshomaru that saw her first. It was when I went to go see Inuyasha to get into our father's tomb for one of his swords and I used an undead mother also, cruel yes….but this Sesshomaru always makes cruel look good."

"Why the heck are you shirtless anyway?" Kouga said grumbling. Sesshomaru smirked widely. Maybe he should add some fuel to Kouga's anger. He did make things entertaining…sort of like Inuyasha.

"Kagome was doing some research and needed to take this Sesshomaru's haori off." He said as if it were no big deal…..

Kouga blinked and then his eyes flashed red and he cracked his knuckles… "WHY YOU ASS you've been taking advantage of my woman!!

Sesshomaru glared at him and thought one thing…..he.had.just.insulted.him…..and was claiming his beloved mate as his own. He held him up by the neck and hissed, "Lord or not, I refrain from killing you and staining my claws with your dirty blood…you worthless being…you're lack of tolerance is astounding and you a lord? It is laughable." He threw him on the ground (quite hard in fact) and called one of his generals telling him to throw Kouga out of the palace.

"If you should ever step foot into the western lands again, without proper invitation you and your entire clan will be killed by this Sesshomaru and if you even come within 100 feet of Kagome you will be killed." And then with a wave of his hand, he told the guard to take him away.

"This isn't over bastard! She's MY mate! And is also part of MY family!" Kouga yelled struggling with the guard wanting to kill Sesshomaru….now that was laughable.

_-With Kagome- _

Kagome sighed inwardly. She'd been sitting on the bed and had heard the entire thing. Great now Kouga was an enemy just because she loved a demon he didn't like.

'Wait…the demon I love? Where did that come from?' Kagome thought. Yeah that actually sounded kind of okay…. 'I AM the one undressing him after all…..' Kagome thought with an evil smirk and she licked her lips.

Kouga wasn't a danger to Sesshomaru….Kagome was and she heard him walking back into the room muttering something about evil demons wanting to take what was his, that he'd have to make her his soon, otherwise they'd be loads of others after her….something like that……

'Hmmm…..' Kagome thought. She didn't know that Sesshomaru mumbled his thoughts to himself. Right….right….She had nothing to worry about.

'_What about your pups?'_ her conscious said crossing its arms.

'What about them?' Kagome said inwardly. Wait-a-second….hey! Rewind! There were no pups! She wasn't even mated yet! All she was doing was counting the stripes that was right! Why was she here in the palace again? He was trying to make her feel better because of her family….right.

'_Forgot about them already? I think you're trying to make HIM feel better…what pray tell is your goal in trying to count the stripes of his? I think that Inu's enjoying it more than you…'_ her conscious said acting like her mother.

'Ummm….' Kagome thought. She was curious? No that wasn't right! She wanted to see them? No! She wanted to touch them? No! She wanted to eat him? No! Huh? Where did that come from? Errr….looked like Kagome forgot.

Sesshomaru came walking back in shaking his head and then looked at Kagome and said, "Hn. This Sesshomaru has taken care of the pest known as Kouga." Kagome smiled and patted the bed, telling him to sit with her, which he did.

"Of course….I knew you can always 'take care of business' Sesshomaru…." Kagome said smiling.

_-Sango- _

Damn fine time for her to get lost in a palace full of demons! Maybe she should stop and ask for directions? Maybe she should've listened to Miroku's words of wisdom? (for once) She didn't know who's safety she was more worried about: Kouga's or Kagome's. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Kagome well….not in that way…and Sango coughed turning red. A voice stopped her running as she almost hit the wall in front of her.

"Uh…Miss? Perhaps I could offer you some assistance? You seem to be lost….." he said.

It was HIS voice. Sango turned around and turned white. **"You….You….You're HERE NOW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"** Sango said yelling at him hurting every demon's ears that stood in the hall with her.

"I'm sorry should I perhaps know you?" he said coolly.

"**AND THEY BRAIN-WASHED YOU TOO?"** Sango yelled again face turning red. The demon in front of her was at a loss. Who was this human woman who demanded to know why and who he was?

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

And so many hallways they heard Sango yelling at some poor demon, maybe, and Miroku was a human…..ha-ha….go figure….

"_**You….You….You're HERE NOW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"**_

"_I'm sorry should I perhaps know you?"  
_

"_**AND THEY BRAIN-WASHED YOU TOO?"**_

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then Inuyasha gave Miroku a side look and asked him. "So did Sango have any demon boyfriends….ex-demon boyfriends that you didn't know about?" Miroku growled at him because he, himself didn't know.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Looks like we were interrupted in our little game Kagome…my koi….." Sesshomaru said smirking at her flushed face.

"Well I never….you baka Hentai….who would've thought you'd be thoroughly enjoying this….." Kagome said mumbling. Yeah this was HER game and she was supposed to be torturing him and flustering him, not the other way around! He got closer to her and pulled her into his lap and then nuzzled her neck and whispered.

"A shame that you don't have stripes my dear….otherwise this Sesshomaru would enjoy counting yours but perhaps I can do something else for you…. " Kagome blinked. _Say what? _She looked into Sesshomaru's amber orbs and then said,

"Sesshomaru are you drunk?" Kagome asked him.

"No. This Sesshomaru is quite sober my dear." He said yanking her back into his lap since she was trying to get out of it. "Stop moving, you really know how to encourage a male don't you Kagome?" he said.

A voice……then…..

"_**You….You….You're HERE NOW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"**_

'…………….'

Completely ignoring the voice (he knew who it was) Sesshomaru started licking her neck and he whispered that she should just forget that voice. They had more important things to discuss and (ahem) do.

"I'm not done counting your stripes Sesshy!" Kagome said playfully poking him as his hands found thier way to her thighs.

"Indeed." he said.

"Now to your hakamas maybe?" Kagome said suggestively.

"Indeed." he said smirking with mirth in his voice. "This Sesshomaru DOES have some stripes there...unfortunately still unable to count them myself."

"Indeed." Kagome mocked and Sesshomaru grinned evilly and pulled her back on the bed.

"Normally this Sesshomaru would kill those who mock and contradict him but coming from you it's oddly arousing." he said.

"This Kagome thinks that when you use third person it makes her weak in the knees and wants to kiss you and kiss you I will..." and with that she pressed her lips against his.

_-Inuyasha and Miroku-_

"Maybe we should go a find Lady Sango before she gets into trouble." Miroku said.

"It's not Sango I'm worried about..." Inuyasha said in an exasperated voice.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 15. I'm updating the others soon as well. _

_Please read and review! _


	16. A second chance at love part 1

_Chapter 16: A second chance at love part 1_

_Last time: -Inuyasha and Miroku-_

_Maybe we should go a find Lady Sango before she gets into trouble." Miroku said._

_"It's not Sango I'm worried about..." Inuyasha said in an exasperated voice._

_Lady Nefertiti: Watch out for an emotional Kagome this chapter. Enjoy reading everyone. _

* * *

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

"Why do you say that my hanyou friend? Don't you think that Kagome is perfectly safe from harm in this castle?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"It's what's **IN** this castle that worries me." Inuyasha said.

Miroku didn't know why Inuyasha was so worried about Kagome. Okay so she was an enemy of demons, being a miko and all, but she'd be okay right? Then Miroku had a thought and grinned as his hentai side took over.

_-Insert lecher mind- _

_'So Inuyasha is afraid that Sesshomaru might be alone with Kagome right now in some dark corner getting it on?' Why 'getting it on' with a demon lord would be a bad thing was beyond him. _

_-End Insert lecher mind- _

"I just don't get why she of all people would care about Sesshomaru and at a time like this too...I mean he did try and kill her, not once, but twice! And what about me?! I never threatened her or tried to 'do her in'..." Inuyasha said. Miroku remained silent at this and thought,

'_But you did my friend, that you did...and you did more than try and kill her but you destroyed her very being. I'm not surprised she wants to rebel against you now.' _

Miroku, being a holy person and well trained in the ways of the holy ways (A/N: snicker) should be appalled that Kagome, a miko with holy powers should fall in love with the demon kind but oddly he wasn't...after all didn't everyone deserve a chance at love?

_-With Kouga- _

How dare those insignificant rubbish Sesshomaru called guards haul him off like he was a nobody? He was a lord and even if he was in some others castle ...Kagome was **HIS** woman! Sesshomaru must be too thick in the head to understand that...yes that must be it...but then again, Kagome hadn't stood up for him and told them to stop from grabbing Kouga had she? Did she hate him? oh no...

**GASP!! **

Did she love Sesshomaru more than she did him?! This was bad...

_-Sango- _

Poor Kagome. Where ever she was at the moment. Being in a castle chuck full of demons (and the enemy) wasn't exactly pleasant nor a comforting thought was it? but this demon who was now confused as to who she was...why she'd never! stupid bastard! How dare he forget who she was?!

_-End Sango- _

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said looking at her. She'd suddenly stopped what she was doing and was staring off into space like a zombie who'd just seen a ghost or something and it worried Sesshomaru. "What..."

"Why is it always me that gets hurt Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

_**-Insert melodramatic, sad, instrumental music- **_

"I don't...Is this Sesshomaru harming you in any way?" he asked her, suddenly alarmed at the prospect that he was the one hurting her, mentally or physically and it didn't sit well with his beast either.

"No. I do so much for people and still it isn't enough...Do you know that I had considered so many times about not coming back here? and why **DID** I come back you ask?" Kagome started in a hollow voice. And then she started to yell, (Thank god Sesshomaru's room was soundproof...Didn't want others to know what was going on in there...whatever 'it' was...)

"I don't even know! It was my stupid obligation to the stupid jewel! For a damn rock! A rock that even wasn't my fault that it broke! I was somehow dragged into this situation because I look like a copy of someone...else's... **LOVE!!" **Kagome yelled blowing up.

"It was his fault! It's always his fault that I get hurt! Why can't you **KILL** him for once?! He basically killed my family! I should offer the same respects to him! Of course for him, he doesn't give a rat's ass about family! He hates you! And he always will!" Kagome yelled grabbing Sesshoamru and 'shaking him silly'

'Don't cry...just please don't start to cry...' Sesshomaru chanted inwardly, but without any luck, Kagome started to sob loudly.

"I hate him! I hate him! **I hate him**!" Kagome said beating Sesshomaru's chest repeatedly. He blinked. Why was he the one to receive the punishment here?

**'You know you like it...getting beaten up by your beloved mate. Ah this must be heaven...'** his beast said to him.

'...'

(sniff) (sob) (sniffle) "Hey Sesshomaru can I still count your stripes?" Kagome asked in a childish hopeful voice.

"Of course my dear." Sesshomaru said, an evil glint in his eyes now.

-_Sango and unknown said demon- _

"Why must you be so ignorent and forget who I am?!" Sango demanded at the demon who still looked confused and a bit scared? about an enraged human female yelling at him. She was getting closer...

"My lady, uhm was it Sango? How come you act as if you know me?" the demon started.

"Did castle life brain-wash you too much? you loved me! I loved you! before we were torn apart because of our differences and what our occupations were..." Sango said.

"Sango..." the demon said.

_-Miroku-_

He didn't like what he heard...at all and even Inuyasha gave Miroku a perplexed look.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: I'm getting kinda slow on updating my fics but that's because I'll be moving soon and that means that I'll have to unhook my computer and everything. (loud sob) err...right well anyway, details can be found on my profile which is where I put all my A/N's..._

_Inuyasha: (Running after author) "Don't leave me! Wait...I'm sorry for everything I did and said to you!!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (turning around) "I'm just moving Inuyasha, not cancelling the fic or killing you..." _

_Inuyasha: "Oh okay...well then..."_

_but until then, please read and review!_


	17. A second chance at love part 2

_Chapter 17: A second chance at love part 2_

_Last time: "My lady, uhm was it Sango? How come you act as if you know me?" the demon started._

_"Did castle life brain-wash you too much? you loved me! I loved you! before we were torn apart because of our differences and what our occupations were..." Sango said._

_"Sango..." the demon said._

_-Miroku-_

_He didn't like what he heard...at all and even Inuyasha gave Miroku a perplexed look._

_Lady Nefertiti: I'm slowly updating the fics I left behind. Yeah I know. It's about time but I've been busy with school and other things. I apologize to those readers who were anxiously anticipating a fast update after the last chapter. It's never fun when the fic you like reading has been put on a 'HOLD' status……_

_My Computer had a virus on it for months and Microsoft Word had been deleted so I had to use WordPad to update all my fics on the Home computer not mine. So that's why all my M rated fics had been put on hold._

_Yeah that's how much I love writing fanfiction it doesn't matter whether I've got word or not… Virus or not. Granted this chapter might be a little short, I'm updating others as I go along too (sweatdrop) so stick with me here! I also posted a new fic 'A mirror's reflection' just yesterday so please read and review!!!!_

_**Anyway, let's recap (for my sake and for all those who forgot what was happening): **_

_**The Inu-tachi are now in Sesshomaru's castle….**_

_**Kagome and Sesshomaru are in his chambers and Kagome is busy doing math (counting Sesshomaru's stripes that is….)**_

_**Sesshomaru's beast now refers Kagome as his mate….**_

_**Kouga still refers Kagome as his mate and is still lurking in the castle somewhere (Kagome trying to stop him from ripping Kouga to shreds)**_

_**Sango just angrily yelled at some unknown guard demon that he's never contacted her and never told her he was still alive….**_

_**Kagome's mind can't forget her dead family even though people are trying….**_

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Kagome frowned at him and crossed her arms, trying to look dignified as possible. She was technically sitting on his lap, quite comfortable in fact. "I'm NOT trying to encourage you Sesshomaru-sama. All I came in here for was to count your stripes…because…uh….it's a math report I gotta do back home!" Kagome began hurriedly. Sesshomaru didn't agree with her. A female didn't just walk into a 'Lion's den' so to speak to just play around. "And besides Mister you're the one that pulled me in here! So don't you dare go around and say that I'm the one seducing you!" Kagome ended. Seriously, males these days!!!!

'**When did **_**that**_** word come into this situation?'** Sesshomaru's beast said. This wasn't even about that.

"And you're right about one thing though…It's a good thing that I don't have stripes! I don't want your hands on me!" Kagome said looking elsewhere.

"Why can I smell that you're lying through your teeth?" Sesshomaru said innocently.

'………….'

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye and then said, "Well then, are you going to let me touch you? We haven't ended our sessions yet and I've yet to complete the conclusion to my experiment." Kagome said. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be silent. Why was it him who had to end up with a bossy mate that ordered him to undress? Not that he minded of course. He needed to stay clean and a hot spring dip with a naked Kagome sounded good right about now. He had the right of course! She WAS his mate right? And then she could do all the research she wanted to! Cause all of his stripes would be visible to her then, the one on his legs, the one's on his hips…..and even then he could perhaps have a little fun with her too.

'**Yup!'** His beast said.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked him.

"That you're not done counting my stripes…." Sesshomaru said very seriously.

"Then you agree to be part of the experiment?!" Kagome said in a shocked voice.

Sesshomaru gave her a devilish and sexy smirk, and his teeth flashed and said, "Of course." Why not contribute to this little scheme of hers? It might be real or fake but who cared? He was clearly enjoying it…..he'd surely contribute his share. He wanted Kagome to be happy and if he was the one that could help her out of her sorrow then he surely would. Unhappy and sad females didn't sit well with him. They were scary and he hoped that Kagome didn't start to cry….

"You know if mama knew I was doing my science homework….she'd be proud cause I'm going to get an A+ on it huh?" Kagome said softly but then stared at the ground with interest. Then she gritted her teeth. 'I'm so selfish, what am I doing?! Sobbing and lamenting about my dead family in Sesshomaru's presence! And here we were so happy and having fun!'

Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully and then said, "Kagome my dear this Sesshomaru is sure that your mother is smiling down at you right now, proud of your accomplishments here as well as in your time." She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. He wasn't angry with her…..

"Thank you." Kagome said and gave him a small hug. Sesshomaru sighed and thanked well hoped that she didn't start to cry. Even he, cold and emotionless as he was, did once in a while feel panic when a woman cried. The only real problem right now that Sesshomaru was feeling was that Kouga wolf.

It was a real shame that he called himself a Lord. Kouga was here in his palace demanding that Sesshomaru return what he deemed as his. It was just pure irritation and jealousy that Sesshomaru felt when Kouga even spoke to Kagome. A feeling he wasn't too fond of. He didn't want Kouga to even lay his eyes upon her.

'_What about our pups?' _

Sesshomaru could just kill him for that one statement. How dare he? Augh! The audacity of that demon made Sesshomaru boil with anger. Claiming her….even Inuyasha, being how he was didn't have the nerve to say things like Kagome was 'my woman.' Sure he protected her and called her _his_ for protection but with Kouga the feeling was only one-sided.

Kagome wasn't having any babies with that wolf; he'd destroy Kouga's manhood before that happened.

'_This isn't over bastard! She's MY mate!' _

With no mark and no real claim on Kagome, feelings only one-sided Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome wasn't anyone's…..'cept his. Now about that Hot spring idea....

_-Sango- _

The demon didn't know what to make of the angry looking female standing in front of him. She seemed to have steam coming out of her hair. Her eyes flashing with rage and her? Yelling at a complete stranger? And he was a demon on the other hand…..

'_You….You….You're HERE NOW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?'_

He'd never encountered a rude and fuming female like this one before. Did he know her? He DID grow up in the western lands….but wait she was a demon-slayer….she seemed like she wanted to get violent…..

"Excuse me miss, perhaps you are mistaking me for someone else?" the demon began politely.

"Oh no Yuki I'm not mistaking you for anyone." Sango said. The demon stilled suddenly as he looked into her eyes. He'd never forget those eyes…..

_-Flashback- _

"_I'm sorry but we cannot be together. I must obey my father's wishes Sango. I am honor-bound to respect hi…" Yuki started but turned away from her sadly, he just could not continue… _

"_Yuki! Yuki please! Listen to me for just a second. We can work it out!" Sango said in a desperate voice so unlike her. _

"_Goodbye Sango….my love." _

_-End Flashback- _

"Sango?" he began hesitantly and shifted where he was standing.

"Sango-sama!" Miroku said from down the hall and he came towards her, Inuyasha following behind with a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched the pair of them.

"Yuki!" Sango said in a cold voice. Yuki cringed. She was going to kick his ass. Maybe he _should've _at least stayed in touch with her. Then she wouldn't have to use that weapon she was waving around. It wasn't like he didn't want to mate with her! His father wanted him to mate a demoness, one of his blood!

_'But then you didn't now did you?'_ his conscious said to him slyly. No. There was no one worthy to be his mate! No one.

_'Other than that girl who has become a demon-slayer am I correct?'_ his conscious said.

But there paths did not cross....would never cross. They were (now) two totally different people and lived two totally different lives...and who was that guy in the purple robes who was glaring daggers at him like Sango was his woman? Yuki couldn't help but feel very...very jealous.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _

_I promise the next chapter will be posted sooner than last. _

_Inuyasha: "I said nothing in this chapter!" _

_Miroku: "I hope that you do not make that Yuki and Sango a couple....she's MINE!!!!!" _

_Kagome: "How come I wasn't counting Sesshy's stripes in this chapter?" _

_Sesshomaru: "Indeed." _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Why is everyone having a problem in this chapter?!" _

* * *


	18. It's you I can believe in part 1

_Chapter 18: It's you I can believe in part 1_

_Last time: __'But then you didn't now did you?'__ his conscious said to him slyly. No. There was no one worthy to be his mate! No one._

_'Other than that girl who has become a demon-slayer am I correct?'__ his conscious said._

_But there paths did not cross....would never cross. They were (now) two totally different people and lived two totally different lives...and who was that guy in the purple robes who was glaring daggers at him like Sango was his woman? Yuki couldn't help but feel very...very jealous._

_Lady Nefertiti: Can anyone feel the animosity in this fic? My fic 'A Mirror's reflection' has also been updated. Okay...expect major sappiness and ooc-ness in this chapter. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Enjoy reading. _

* * *

_-With Sango, Yuki and Miroku-_

Well of course he hadn't seen Sango for years but that didn't mean he'd forgotten about her! He wasn't that cruel after all. Its just that he was busy in the castle and he'd thought….he'd thought that Sango had perished with the rest of her clan/village. It was heartbreaking for him to find out that his love had died such a death and she never had a chance to love anyone.

Why had he listened to his father in the past anyway? He ended up not mating anyone at all now. It could've been that he and Sango were happily mated for years with a couple of pups running around but now both were still single and this hentai houshi thought he could have her just because he'd been with her for a bit of time! Baka!

_-Sango- _

She wasn't really angry at Yuki. She was heartbroken. She liked Miroku and she liked Yuki. Yuki came first and then she found Miroku. Yuki was an honorable demon and Miroku was a hentai houshi. Both wanted to kick each other's ass. What a mess.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Like I said I've got more stripes to show to you Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru said. Kagome wasn't 'there' at the moment and was worried about Kouga. His threats were never empty and he'd be after her again. "Don't worry about the wolf. I'll take care of him personally." Sesshomaru said. Damn it! How dare that wolf upset Kagome when he wasn't even in her presence? He didn't need to tell him that he'd had some of his finest guards finish off Kouga once and for all but for right now…. It was time to fix some problems of their own. "Kagome, listen to this Sesshomaru," he started softly and she looked up at him.

He pulled her close to him and hugged her body to his. "This Sesshomaru is aware that your family being killed upsets you and it is indeed unfortunate but you must live on for your family. They would not wish for you suffer so and on their behalf too. They would wish for you to live your life while they smile down at you from Heaven, watching over you. You must live for them. You are needed here Kagome in this era, you have friends here Kagome and you have a family here who will always be by your side to protect you and to love you, they all care about you….as do I." Sesshomaru ended. Kagome smiled at him with watery eyes and then the dam of tears broke and she tried to stop them knowing it would upset Sesshomaru and his beast. Males could never stand a females' tears.

"Cry." He said softly.

"I don't want to…" Kagome said and cried into his chest. She needed to hear those words from someone and it had been him.

_**He was someone she could count on…**_

_**Someone to believe in…**_

_-Yuki, Sango and Miroku- _

None of the guys was willing to back down to having Sango so they were having their own issues. "Okay so are we gonna do this?" Yuki said cracking his knuckles.

**-Start male fight- (with a little bit of Sango on the side)**

"I saw Sango first." Yuki said. He was sure he would win this.

"But you never asked her to be your mate!" Miroku said. He wasn't going to back down. The youkai bastard….

"Neither did you Miroku! You were always too busy asking other women to bare you a child! How do you think that made ME feel?" Sango said heatedly.

"He did what?!" Yuki said glaring at Miroku, eyes glowing red now. What a bastard! That's **NOT** how you ask a woman to be your mate! To ask any woman off the street to bare you a pup!

"So where were **you **when I protected Sango from demons while we searched for shards?" Miroku asked Yuki. He was going to win this! He was sure that Sango loved him. And of course he'd explain why he asked other women to bare his child to Sango should the situation call for it.

"I thought Sango-sama was DEAD along with the rest of her people! I wanted to die. I was so devastated that I knew it was no point going to go and look for her because I was afraid I'd see her dead body or her grave!" Yuki said. What a baka this houshi was.

"Really?" Sango said with sparkly eyes directed towards Yuki.

**Yuki: One**

**Miroku: Zero**

"What kind of a male are you? Could you not perhaps handle seeing Sango's death?" Miroku said.

"The honorable one you hentai! At least I don't go groping my woman!" Yuki said waving his katana at him in a threatening manner.

"You're the one that left her in the first place! Are you not man enough to handle your own problems or tell your _beloved father _that you're going to mate her and ONLY her?!" Miroku said to him in a cold voice unlike himself.

"That's right. You left me!" Sango saidin an accusing voice.

**Miroku: One**

**Yuki: One**

"Don't you bring my father into this!" Yuki said baring his fangs at the Monk.

"Why not? It was his idea and it was his fault that Sango was left broken-hearted!" Miroku said.

Both males growled at each other and Sango just looked on making sure they didn't get violent.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Are you feeling better now Kagome?" he cooed at her. He had to admit that he liked having her in his arms as he rubbed her back. She sniffled and nodded her head. "Good now let's discuss those stripes of mine." He said. Kagome blinked at him. When did that…

"I have some in _never to be seen by the public_ places but you might have to remove my clothing first…can you do something naughty like that my little Kagome?" he said kissing her forehead.

'………….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Ooh who is going to win this one? Yuki or Miroku? Things sure are heating up with Kagome and Sesshomaru huh? _

_Find out next chapter!_

_Please read and review!_


	19. It's you I can believe in part 2

_Chapter 19: It's you I can believe in part 2_

_Last time: -Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

_"Are you feeling better now Kagome?" he cooed at her. He had to admit that he liked having her in his arms as he rubbed her back. She sniffled and nodded her head. "Good now let's discuss those stripes of mine." He said. Kagome blinked at him. When did that…_

_"I have some in never to be seen by the public places but you might have to remove my clothing first…can you do something naughty like that my little Kagome?" he said kissing her forehead._

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review._

* * *

"Well I…" Kagome began laughing nervously. Hey it was kind of embarrassing after all! Now that Sesshomaru was a willing participant and wanted to tell Kagome where the rest of his 'lovely red stripes' were she was having second thoughts? Well she was an innocent little school girl with no such so experience and…and yes those were all excuses. She had a great opportunity, no Kouga pounding on the door demanding entry, no Inuyasha and no lecherous monk with eyebrows that always raised suggestively…lol. Speaking of which, where were the rest of them anyway? She was here with Sesshomaru and there was no yelling, screaming and she didn't have to sit anyone. It was peaceful in the palace. Oddly, even Inuyasha seemed to be behaving while he was here. Now Kouga was another story altogether. He didn't give a damn whether he was a leader or not, when it concerned 'his woman' anything goes, whether he looked like an idiot or not it didn't matter to him.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru then and thought that but when it concerned him (Sesshomaru) he wouldn't take lightly the fact that Kouga was going around calling Kagome his. But really Sesshomaru should be used to it! He'd heard it so many times before and why would it bother him now? Still, Sesshomaru WAS doing a good job and she was slightly feeling better about her family's demise/death. Had someone killed them was still her question. She couldn't ever find out now. What could she do? Nothing at all, only sit here with Sesshomaru and mope about her family and would in turn make others upset about her. She wouldn't be helping anyone at all! She wanted to put this whole thing behind her, be able to live happily without any worries and she couldn't do that. Even someone as selfless as her deserved to be happy. What had happened to her family, why would anyone kill them, a family that lived on a holy shrine! The thought didn't quite fit. No doubt her future friends, Yumi, Eri, Hojo would all worry that she, Kagome had been killed along with her family and the body was never found. God what mess her life was turning out to be!

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called her name again. This was three times he'd said her name now. It felt nice, rolling off his tongue like that. He didn't like her upset even though it lessened somewhat. He wanted her to be happy. It was her family's death that upset her so much but who could've done something so callous? Something that would hurt her mentally? He knew she valued family even though she was in the feudal era most of the time. Someone had played a cruel trick…Naraku? No. He didn't even know Kagome's family and he'd rather 'use' her family to hurt her rather than kill them off. But they had died in the future and there was only one person who could go to the future…

_Inuyasha…_

Sesshomaru didn't know for sure and he wasn't going to discuss this with Kagome yet since there was no real reason that Inuyasha could've just finished them…

'_Are you sticking up for that mutt brother of yours now?' his conscious said._ But Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to die or get hurt. Maybe he had done so in a demon's rage.

'_So its okay if he kills other people?' his conscious said. No but…_

"Sesshomaru is everything okay?" Kagome asked him. She had been waving her hand in front of his face with no reaction from him until now. He took her hand and shook his head saying that everything was okay… 'for now…'

The real question was right now, where was Inuyasha?

_-Sango, Yuki and Miroku- _

'This wasn't looking too well.' Sango thought as she looked between the two boys. But really, who would've thought that Miroku would fight so adamantly for Sango like that? It made her heart flutter with happiness. So he did care, even if just a little. And what about Yuki now? It hadn't been his fault and yet she'd missed him all these years. Honestly, who would've even first thought to go look into Sesshomaru's castle for your long lost loved one?

"Why don't you just give up demon?" Miroku said. He knew more about Sango than this Yuki did! He'd never leave her heartbroken.

"Never. Had I known that Sango was still alive…." Yuki said trailing off.

"What in the world is going on here?" a voice asked from far away. There was a palace guard, the monk, the demon slayer and they were fighting for her hand? He shook his head. He'd seen weirder things. Kouga looked around and didn't see the mutt trying to break it up or whatever.

"How can you say something so cruel to me? I care for you so deeply Sango!" Miroku declared. Yuki growled. The nerve of the houshi…

"You guys really need to cool it." Kouga said shrugging his shoulders. He'd never lose it over a woman like this.

Yeah right Kouga, you keep believing that…

"Who brought YOU into this?!" all three declared at him angrily.

Yeesh…tough crowd. Kouga frowned at the three and then said,

"A demon guard of this palace has no right interfering with the guests that come here, unless the guest so wishes to speak to them and you know that Yuki." Kouga said coolly. Yuki stiffened and nodded. He knew his place. Arguing with the Lord's female guest…making her upset with sad memories. But Sango… Sango looked between the two, bit her lip, glared at Miroku and walked, well seemed more like stalked off down the hall.

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku called. But she never turned around. She was angry and hadn't realized it until now. Damn it all! She had sworn to herself and to her people that she would never succumb to fall for a demon or a man with wayward ways. And look at her now! She was doing just that! She was a shame to her people and right now she needed a breather or a girl-talk with Kagome. Who did men think they were anyway? Just cause you spend time with someone or see someone after a while or like someone the female becomes automatically yours?

She marched herself out the palace doors and walked into one of the vast gardens in the western palace. She hoped to find some sort of peace before she went back to the palace. Honestly sometimes males were like unruly little brats!

Kouga frowned at the men and said something in a voice that would've shocked anyone. "Should the both of you addressing a lady, do so with more tact and respect." With that Kouga walked off, head held high, shoulders back like a leader should be like. He needed to cool off, now where was that mutt? He could use a sparring partner and throw a few insults his way. Even he knew he never stood a chance with Kagome, he wasn't stupid to see that with someone like Sesshomaru as competition he would never have a chance at all. He wanted Kagome to be happy and if this is where she would be happy then so be it. So ironic though wasn't it?

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

He knew that Kagome too had some suspicions of her own, she would never rest until she knew the truth about her family. Still…there was no reason that she couldn't be happy with him right? This so-called relationship of theirs was going no where fast as they heard yelling and angry words down the hall. No Privacy whatsoever. Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru's annoyed face. He looked so cute when he had an expression on his face when he thought no one was watching.

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

'You have got to be kidding me!' Kagome thought as they both turned towards the door. Who in their right mind would knock right now? It would be a death wish. "Milord! Milord!" Jaken called from the door. Oh it was just Jaken at the door. No privacy…really.

"Milord! The lord of the southern lands wishes to speak to you right away! It's urgent!" Jaken called from the door.

"May we postpone this Ka-go-me?" Sesshomaru said sighing and pulled his silver haori on. Whatever could be so important that needed to be discussed right away? Were they at war or something? Kagome shrugged and nodded. This sort of thing always happened to her. No privacy, no alone time with cute lords, no time to count stripes.

"I think I better go and find Sango as well." Kagome said and started tying an obi around her waist. Kagome had a feeling that Sango had a need to talk. This relationship was going no where fast…save for a few remaining red stripes that were still yet to be uncovered. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as he watched Kagome leave out the door. Damn that Jaken! He always butted in at the wrong times. He had a toad/imp to kill. Oh and to make a new rule that no one comes into the royal wing at all. This waned on his very last nerves.

_-Somewhere within the palace- _

"I disagree with you still…lying to Lady Kagome like that…you made her cry! Do you honestly like to toy with people's emotions? You say you are trying to help her and yet you hurt her so much…" a female's voice said to a male from the shadows.

"Why are all the female kind so compassionate and kind?" the male wondered aloud.

"Because WE have feelings and WE care you callous demon!" the female's voice said angrily and she crossed her arms and huffed angrily. How dare he even try and degrade the female kind! She wouldn't have it! "Tell me you aren't going to try something else again." She said in a worried voice. At first she had been going along with him but now she saw that they had hurt Lady Kagome and if Lord Sesshomaru found out it was them…

_-Sango-_

She was sitting down on a bench as she watched a butterfly pass by her. She'd bet, rather hoped that Kagome was faring better than she. How ironic that a demon slayer was one of the honored guests of Demon Lord Sesshomaru, who had a palace full of demons and she without her proper weapons? She knew it, she heard it. Kouga had said it and it all became true no matter how much she wished that it wasn't so. It didn't matter if a demon-slayer mated a demon guard, the occupation wasn't important. What mattered was and it was stupid as well! A silly rule that someone of higher status could not mate/marry someone of lower rank and now that she was seen as Lady Kagome's friend/sister her rank went high. So the demon was out of the question, no matter how much she wanted it. She shook her head laughing at herself. How silly that before she became friends with Kagome, she was just a silly lowly female human that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth.

"Looks like you could use someone to talk to Sango-sama." Kouga said. Sango frowned at him.

"And I'd rather Kagome-sama than discuss my problems with you Lord Kouga." Sango said in a cold voice. He chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I know. I'm sorry that I upset you so much. Dwelling on the truth does hurt sometimes I'm afraid." Kouga said. He bowed slightly and turned to walk away. Sango's shoulders slumped then, just a little.

_'Dwelling on the truth does hurt sometimes I'm afraid.' _

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 19. _

_Please read and review. _


	20. The painful truth or not part 1

_Chapter 20: The painful truth…or not part 1_

_Last time: __"Looks like you could use someone to talk to Sango-sama." Kouga said. Sango frowned at him._

_"And I'd rather Kagome-sama than discuss my problems with you Lord Kouga." Sango said in a cold voice. He chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly._

_"I know. I'm sorry that I upset you so much. Dwelling on the truth does hurt sometimes I'm afraid." Kouga said. He bowed slightly and turned to walk away. Sango's shoulders slumped then, just a little. __'Dwelling on the truth does hurt sometimes I'm afraid.'_

_Lady Nefertiti: I thought it was high time I updated this fic. Oh and I updated my other fic 'Sesshomaru's word is law' a couple of days ago as well…._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Sango- (sitting on bench) _

Why must life be so cruel to her? She didn't want to be like Kagome! She had two men after all, well three now, counting Sesshomaru and now Kouga had to follow her to say that dwelling on the truth hurts sometimes. Gah! he was so right about that too! He was walking away and then making a split second decision she called Kouga back. "Kouga…wait up!" she ran after him as he turned around to see her jogging up to him. "Do you know where Kagome is? I wanted to talk to her…" Sango said hesitating. Kouga gave a short laugh and ran a hand through his ebony locks. He said that last he saw her she was in Sesshomaru's chambers counting his bloody red stripes and the fact that he'd (Kouga) had been thrown out of the palace but he'd found a way back in.

Sango frowned inwardly. Why wasn't Kouga more upset about this? He should be clawing Sesshomaru's eyes out right now or maybe the door saying that he'd kill him if he laid a hand on 'his Kagome' but everyone knows that he'd already tried that and look where that got him. He looked down at the slayer as the both walked towards the castle and he decided to tell her if she didn't know about it yet… "Kagome was sad…something about losing her family so suddenly and that she would never see them again…that she'd die of old age and by the time it was future she'd be dead and they'd be sad." He looked forward as they passed by a couple of guards who were headed towards the front gates of the palace and servants who were scurrying about since the lord of the south was here on a visit.

"I…that is that Kagome…" Sango started. She couldn't tell him about the well know could she?! And that Inuyasha destroyed the well and that was all! He'd never get the concept that Kagome's family was only dead to her since she now couldn't go see them, everything was fine on the other side. She didn't get why Inuyasha would do that since he had Kikyo he should just have let Kagome go through the well, back to her home in the future and **THEN** destroyed that well. What was the logic in keeping Kagome stuck in this era? They could always see her in the future…..but now she'd just die of old age before she met them. For sure a human cannot live or wait 500 years…..unless….HUH??!!! did Inuyasha have a plan to send Kikyo on her way, give Kagome the rest of her soul back and then mate her so she could see her family? So she could wait it out. In a way it was kind of him but twisted. And with him destroying the well….what? he thought Kagome would really love him after the stunt he pulled? Good thing he hadn't killed Kikyo yet…he could keep Kikyo and not have to send her on her way just yet. Sango smiled. Inuyasha's plan backfired…and all because of Sesshomaru.

Kouga seemed to be deep in thought as the both took a different hall (the one Miroku, Yuki and Inuyasha) weren't in and he asked the most random question. "So do you like Miroku or Yuki more?" Sango blinked. What an off-the-wall question for him to be asking her. It wasn't completely rude, she did know Kouga for a while now….

"I don't know…Yuki is a past-love but it wasn't his fault really because he was pressured by his parents and you know how parents can be and it showed how much he cared by not mating anyone." Sango shook her head. She was so confused. "And then there's Miroku. He's a hentai and asking any random woman to bare his child isn't exactly a winning factor if you know what I mean but he does protect me." 'And asked me if I'd bare 5 no even 10 of his children! And I agreed too!' but Sango didn't tell Kouga that. It wasn't any of his business. But the real question was…did she want to say that she didn't want to bare his children anymore since she was now reunited with Yuki?

"Is that why you chose to become a slayer Sango? To take your anger out on all demons because you lost your love Yuki? Even you should be aware that in the demon-slayer village women have a **choice **and you chose.. yes." Kouga asked her bluntly.

_(A/n: don't know it this is true…but it is in my fic)_

Sango remained silent. She didn't know anymore.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She watched his bare back as he put his haori on with such speed, looked into the mirror to see if his hair and clothes were properly in place and Kagome rolled her eyes. She suddenly blinked as she saw him standing in front of her holding out a kimono with an obi. "Well get dressed. We have to go see this southern lord and see what he wants to speak about." Sesshomaru said in an irritated voice. She took the kimono and obi from his hands, not bothering to ask what a female's clothes were doing in his room, why they were her size and why were they were made of fine dark and light green silk, with pink sakura blossoms and bamboo print with a silver obi. Must not have crossed her mind. Huh.

She headed towards the screen as she changed but struggled with the obi. Hey they weren't everyday wear for her now. Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently and then walked behind the screen without even bothering to ask if she was done or not. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed.

"Hn. Kagome come here." He said as he began rearranging her obi. "There. That wasn't so hard was it my little mate." Kagome nodded and then her face went blank.

'_Kagome.' _

'_My little mate.' _

Words she'd been dying to hear come from Inuyasha's mouth, not his older brother's. She took a deep breath and said, "You mean it? You **really** mean it?" Kagome whispered looking into his eyes. He lifted her hands and brought them up to his mouth to kiss them softly, smirking as a rosy red blush came across Kagome's face.

"This Sesshomaru does not tell lies. He saw it, it was in her eyes. She was hungry for love, for someone to tell her that he cared, would always be there for her, in her time of need when she had lost all, was alone in the world pushed 500 years back in history for the sake of fixing a jewel.

"Thank you." Kagome said and leaned up to kiss him softly which he returned. He pulled back reluctantly and said it was time to meet the southern lord. Kagome nodded and straightened her Kimono and her hair. "So do you know why he wants to see you?" Kagome asked him.

"No, however, you might get along with his mate quite well. She is a Miko as well…." Sesshomaru said as he opened the doors to his chambers and both walked out.

Kagome walked alongside him in silence. So was youkai lords mating Miko's a new trend? Sesshomaru told her Inuyasha was in the palace and she didn't want to run into him at all! He'd go demon when he scented Sesshomaru on her! Maybe she should've taken a dip in the springs before…

'_With Sesshomaru of course!' her conscious added giddily. _

Kagome wondered why she was accompanying him to his study, it seemed like they were going. She would've thought he would want to speak to the southern lord himself, well his mate was a Miko…hmm maybe Kagome would know her? She knew many of the Miko's of this time. "Sesshomaru about Inuyasha…."

"Do not worry about the hanyou. It will be taken care of." He said and opened the large doors to his study and walked in to reveal the southern lord and his mate who was sitting next to him but was biting her lip, holding in giggles as she looked at Kagome and scented Sesshomaru on her. She had a calming and friendly aura around her and Kagome instantly knew that they would be good friends.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Daisuke-sama"

His mate, Minako rolled her eyes inwardly. Some introduction or hello. Males were so boring. "Hi my name is Minako-sama, you must be Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama's mate-to-be right?"

"Uh..yes. That's right. It's nice to meet you both." Kagome said. Had word spread already? That she was Sesshomaru's mate-to-be? Or had he mentioned this to the youkai court already? She'd ask him later. and this Minako sure was straight to the point blunt.

"It's so nice to meet another Miko who's not cruel, heartless or wants to purify the youkai kind rather mate with one." Minako said as her mate, Daisuke chuckled and even Sesshomaru smirked at that one. Kagome was stunned that Minako would make such a bold statement and Sesshomaru was even amused by it? Kagome wondered if this was why he'd become so soft around her. He saw that Miko's and humans weren't all that bad due to Minako's influence and her kindness towards demons. If so, she'd have to thank her later….Sesshomaru was the best thing that happened to her and she smiled inwardly.

_Meanwhile (Yuki, Miroku and Inuyasha)_

"I don't sense Kagome anywhere." Inuyasha said frowning sniffing. Miroku and Yuki were still glaring at each other, despite Kouga putting Yuki in his place. They were not about to lose Sango. Inuyasha gave them both a bored look and seeing that they weren't paying him any attention he feh'd and walked to where he scented Kagome which was just in the next hall over. Good. It was high time he explained why he destroyed the well, that Kagome was going to be his mate among many other things. He'd bet Sesshomaru had locked Kagome in the dungeons and just now let her out.

He looked over his shoulder and decided to just let Miroku and Yuki to duke it out. Come to think of it where had Sango and Kouga ran off to? Thinking nothing of it he continued walking.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 20. _

_Please read and review. _


	21. The painful truth or not part 2

_Chapter 21: The painful truth…or not part 2_

_Last time: He'd bet Sesshomaru had locked Kagome in the dungeons and just now let her out. He looked over his shoulder and decided to just let Miroku and Yuki to duke it out. Come to think of it where had Sango and Kouga ran off to? Thinking nothing of it he continued walking. _

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 21._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Kagome was about to say something to Minako but was suddenly stopped as she felt a pulse? Something was pulsing and it was coming from Minako's hand. "I guess you figured out why we are here. I believe this belongs to you." Minako said, held out her hand and opened it. It was a shard, a Shikon shard and it was purified to its original pinkish white color. Kagome took a deep breath as Daisuke looked at her. He hadn't wanted Minako to touch it, even if she was Miko but it hadn't harmed her, nor was she or he influenced by it. To think that he, Daisuke, be influenced by the mere power of a jewel a shard no less, borrowed powers, it was laughable indeed.

"Where did you find it?" Kagome said as she walked forward to take it from Minako and she dropped it into her hand as Kagome fused it together with the rest of the shards on her neck. They still needed Kouga's, Kohaku's and Naraku's shards…they were almost done. But at least Kagome knew she wouldn't be going back home, to the future. Inuyasha had destroyed the well.

"I found it…uhm..it was…" Minako stumbled on her words giving her mate a side look.

"Minako." Daisuke said sternly. He hoped she hadn't done anything dangerous to find the jewel. He'd have to keep a constant watch on her had she done. Not that he minded of course.

_-Sango and Kouga- (gardens)_

She remained silent at Kouga's words. Was he right? No he wasn't. It wasn't because of Yuki that Sango became a slayer. She had wanted to because it was what her family did! She wanted to be strong and…and….

'_Did you become a slayer to take your anger out on all demons because you lost your love Yuki?' _

It was chilling. Kouga's words. The truth and she hated it. His words hadn't been cruel or sarcastic…just the truth that she had wanted to forget and not believe.

He nodded his head towards her and walked back towards the castle, leaving Sango to her thoughts. He thought he'd gotten his point across to her no matter how much they had hurt her. Now to find Kagome. He whistled a tune and walked towards Sesshomaru's study.

_-Sango- _

She sat there in silence barely noticing Kouga leave. What should she do…what could she do?

'_Sango please forgive me but I cannot love you.' _

'_I'm sorry…I'm afraid that we can't be mate because father forbade it and I must marry a demoness. Your kind and mine just don't go together and our paths might never cross again.' _

'_Sango. Stop crying. I do not love you. Goodbye.' _

"Yuki." Sango said aloud. But he hadn't married another had he? He had missed her but then again, he could've told his father that he loved Sango and would mate no other.

'_Sango! Watch out!' _

'_Sango I'll always be here to catch you when you fall.' _

'_Sango I swear there was a piece of lint on your clothes and I was just taking it off for you!' _

"Miroku." _'You pervert.'_ Sango thought, a small smile on her face.

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

They heard a loud BOOM! From outside the study and they all looked at each other. What could that have been? Inuyasha decided to make his presence known, shrugged his shoulders and walked in saying "Keh. It's probably the guard and the monk still duking it out over Sango…and decided to get violent. I did hear Kouga berate the both though." Minako twirled the shard around in her hand for a second and handed it over to Kagome. She could hold it but she had gotten a weird vibe from it.

"So who trained you to become a miko Minako so you could use your powers?" Kagome said sitting down beside her.

"It was a kind Miko who passed away named Midoriko-san." Minako said.

"Mi—Mid—Midoriko?!" Kagome said startled and stood up staring at her.

Minako smiled at her incredulousness. "Demons live for a very long time and although Midoriko didn't approve of demons I'm only half. It was my mother's wish and I was very young. Midoriko did have a soft spot for children after all." _'Even though Miko's usually don't have children. How sad.' _

_-Inuyasha- _

This was boring. He sighed and sat down facing the fire. Woman and their stupid emotions. Sesshomaru and Daisuke weren't paying attention but seemed to be discussing something of importance. How boring.

_-Yuki and Miroku- _

"I'm not fighting over Sango for you!" Miroku said. This was getting irritating. Stupid guard thought he could have his Lady Sango!

"Good so that means you give up?" Yuki said. Stupid human. When Sango became his mate she'd live as long as he did. They'd have cute pups and she'd never age like humans did.

"Grrr…" Miroku said. He was a peaceful person and didn't want to cause trouble but this was too much.

"Will the both of you two just get over yourselves and behave!" Sango said in a stern voice. They hadn't seen her walk up to them. Apparently she seemed to have resolved her issues/problems and was now walking back into the castle.

"Lady Sango. Please forgive my behavior." Yuki said bowing his head a little.

"Hn." She said and then turned her head towards Miroku who just looked at her with that goofy grin of his….one that she'd gotten used to.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 21. Sorry for the late update. I wanted to complete one of my other fics first which is now done. Please read and review!_


	22. Never ending drama

_Chapter 22: Never ending drama part 1_

_Last time: "Lady Sango. Please forgive my behavior." Yuki said bowing his head a little. "Hn." She said and then turned her head towards Miroku who just looked at her with that goofy grin of his….one that she'd gotten used to. _

_Lady Nefertiti: A reviewer gave me the idea that maybe Sango should have both Yuki and Miroku…Lol....hmm...a thought to consider? please read and review!_

_

* * *

  
_

_-Sango- _

She'd thought she had made up her mind as she walked down the castle's empty corridors…which male she liked that is but now she wasn't so sure. They were arguing again about her. Miroku had been the 'bigger' male and said that he wasn't going to fight for her which made her happy but Yuki thought Miroku had given up. 'Not a chance in hell' would the lovable pervert give 'his lovely lady Sango' to any other male without a fight. She smiled when he gave her one of his trademark goofy grins that said, 'Well I didn't do anything bad and I am as innocent since the day I was born' As for Yuki, why should she forgive him anyway? He had hurt her and her feelings.

"Lady Sango?" Miroku said.

"I've made a decision…" Sango said in a firm voice as the both looked at her. This couldn't be good.

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Kagome was feeling rather tense even though she was surrounded by demons who could/would protect her. She hadn't forgotten Inuyasha and what he had done to her. Destroying the well, her home with no way to go back to the future. And he acted as if he still cared about her. Wanted her. As if.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said stopping to look at her from talking to Daisuke. He probably knew what she was thinking and he did have a solution….only would she take it?

"Inuyasha…sit boy!" Kagome said in an angered voice out of nowhere.

**BOOM!**

**"%$^%$^#%#$%!!!!"**

"What was that for ya wench?!" he said jumping out of the 'Inuyasha' crater and glared at her.

"Sit boy! Just sit! sit! sit! sit! and SIT!" Kagome said as Minako looked from where she was trying to hold back laughter.

Boom! Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom! and **BOOOM!**

and poor Inuyasha was now a very large crater. "Have any of you seen Sango by any chance?" Kagome asked them.

"She was sitting in the gardens with me a while back dearest Kagome." Kouga said. Minako looked at her mate Daisuke who just shook his head saying, 'No don't purify him. Let Sesshomaru kill him.' She sighed and sat back. Kagome frowned at the term of endearment that Kouga used. Hnn…Sesshomaru was going to kill him. Oh well.

"I'm going to go and find Sango now." She said ignoring Kouga and Sesshomaru's look, dangerous look that was directed at Kouga, of course Kouga hadn't noticed and instead was going to take Kagome's hands but Minako cut in and pushed him out of the way saying, "Great Kagome, I'm going to come with you then. I've never met a real live demon slayer before. They always seem to want to kill every demon in sight." Thank goodness for Minako because the red in Sesshomaru's eyes receded then. Perhaps Kouga should've accompanied them….he was left alone with Sesshomaru and Daisuke now…both aura's hostile because Minako had to push that wolf out of the way and probably smelled like wolf now, great…not that she couldn't have a bath…(insert dirty thoughts) and Sesshomaru because no one touched what was his….well…what HE deemed was his anyway.

_-Kagome and Minako- _

"So how long have you and Sango been friends?" Minako asked. She knew Daisuke was having his doubts, especially now about letting Minako accompany Kagome with demon-slayers you never knew.

"It feels like forever. Like we've been friends since childhood." Kagome said.

"And your family? Where do they live?" Minako asked. Genuinely curious about Kagome and where she was from.

'………'

What could she say? What would she tell Minako? That she couldn't see her family anymore because they were in the future. That Inuyasha destroyed her way home?

"I…they live far away. I can't see them as often as I want to." Kagome said feeling solemn all of a sudden.

"Ah I see." Minako said thoughtfully. She thought that Kagome was feeling sad because she couldn't see her family that much..not that she couldn't ever. "Ah I sense Yuki, the monk and the other scent must be your friend in the next hall." She said and both continued walking. Sango was facing the two males and she had her arms crossed looking very irritated. (sigh) had the monk touched her butt again?

"Umm..Minako stay away from the monk and watch his hands…" Kagome said. No doubt Miroku wouldn't have any arms or a head left if Daisuke found out that the perverted monk touched his lovely Minako's ass. Minako looked at her confused but then nodded anyway.

"I've made a decision." Sango said aloud.

Kagome looked at Sango curiously as she approached her friend from the back. What could she possibly say? For both guys to look so tense like that?

"It's very hard for me too and I hate seeing the both of you, two people I care about fight over me which there is no reason to since I am not that special…" Sango started. Minako looked at Sango. So the both baka's here wanted Sango? Like both Sesshomaru and Kouga wanted Kagome? Castle staff, servants, personal maids, guards etc were forbidden to quarrel, speak out of turn, contradict with the royal court as well as visiting guests of the palace. She shot Yuki a very royal glare and he shrunk back. But it hadn't been his fault! This monk was grating on his very last nerves. And _really_ when you thought about it who were the royal court to contradict or say anything about who anyone could mate or could not mate. Daisuke was mated to an inu-miko demoness for goodness sake! Sesshomaru loved a Miko who was a human!

"It is true that I have loved the both of you at one point in time…." Sango started. At this the both perked up but then glared at each other…she said _'at one point in time.'_ "But what I will say is that I want…"

"**KAGOMEEE!!!" **Inuyasha yelled down the hall as he came running down the hall. "Save me! Save me!" he yelled, grabbing the hem of her kimono, trying to hide behind her well however much he could anyway.

"Inuyasha what in the…." Kagome said looking down at him. He truly looked shaky. "What did you do?" Then she turned to see Sesshomaru and Kouga coming down the hall. Oh….great he said something stupid didn't he? Just to make the both angry? Daisuke was trailing behind the both probably just to enjoy the show. Things were always lively at the western palace. They should come around here more often.

"Can I please continue in what I was saying?" Sango said looking irritated. Geez! Just when she was about to make the biggest confession in her whole life _Inuyasha_ just HAD to cut in didn't he? just so Kagome could save his scaly hide.

"A thousand pardons Lady Sango." Daisuke said coming to a stop next to her. "Truly it is not every day that one makes confessions from the heart." He grabbed Minako around the waist earning an 'eep' from her as Sesshomaru and Kouga just looked plain annoyed.

"I didn't really want an audience but I guess now that you are all here…it's better that you heard it all at once." Sango said shifting her feet. Inuyasha was still clutching onto the bottom of Kagome's kimono trying not to look scared and Yuki sighed inwardly as he shifted his spear in his arms. Would this day never end?!

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 22. _


	23. Someone to believe in

_Chapter 23: Someone to believe in…_

_Last time: "I didn't really want an audience but I guess now that you are all here…it's better that you heard it all at once." Sango said shifting her feet. Inuyasha was still clutching onto the bottom of Kagome's kimono trying not to look scared and Yuki sighed inwardly as he shifted his spear in his arms. Would this day never end?!_

_Lady Nefertiti: A reviewer gave me the idea that maybe Sango should have both Yuki and Miroku…Lol…enjoy reading and don't forget to review! Please see author's note at the end. Thanks! _

_

* * *

  
_

_-Hall- _

"Yes well then…I was going to say that one: I don't want you Yuki because you really hurt me when you left me and I cried for months…" Sango started. Yuki sighed. He knew that her answer was going to be a 'no.' It was going to be that monk wasn't it? "And Yuki…it's not that I didn't choose you because I am in higher rank than you…if that's what you think." Sango said.

Oh…Well then he might have a chance after all. Miroku was feeling impatient as Minako was slowly trying to wriggle out of her beloved mate's grasp. Inuyasha was looking irritated as he glared in his half-brother's direction. "Can you just SPIT it out already Sango?! This is getting _'eeep!'_ as he looked in Sesshomaru's direction who was giving him an evil look.

"Fine. Fine whatever." Sango said. Geez! Here she was about to make the biggest decision of her life and everyone was telling her, _'let's get this over with.' _ "I like you…Miroku." She said and he beamed while Yuki scowled. He wasn't shocked. "You've always been there for me, even though you're a pervert, you never gave up on me, sure you have your times when I just want to kick your arse because you look at other women and ask them to bare them a child but…." Sango was cut off by Yuki.

"He what?!" Yuki glared at Miroku who glared right back. Minako giggled behind her kimono sleeve and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was just happy that the others had forgotten about him for the time being. As long as he was with Kagome no one would hurt him.

"I'm over that..I never asked Sango to bare me a child because if I lost her in battle, or I died because of my wind-tunnel she would be alone and sad. And no one would want to marry her since she already had a child. No male wants to take care of another's child." Miroku said calmly. Sango had stars in her eyes. Full of love for her hentai monk.

"That's wonderful now!" Minako said happily clapping her hands together. Of course she would've told the slayer to go for the monk too. He was human and not bad looking. She saw her mate giving her a look, eyebrow raised and she gave a nervous giggle. Oops…she shouldn't go thinking other males are hot now.

"Good now that we are done with that I was busy." Kagome said as she dragged Sesshomaru by his mokomoko heading for his chambers. Everyone gave each other a look and shook their heads. Miroku wrapped his arm around his lady Sango and both said they were headed to the library.

"Oh are you going to do _research _houshi?" Minako said innocently. Daisuke sighed as Sango turned red. He wondered if she did that on purpose getting a kick out of it or if it was just natural.

"Oi! Kagome! Where you going with the stuck-up fluffy?" Inuyasha said racing after her.

"Sit boy."

**(BOOM!) **

"Hn." How dare the hanyou call him such? Kagome didn't turn back around as both disappeared. She still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for destroying the well, her only way home. Sure she was a forgiving person but she was going to die before she saw her family and they didn't even know what happened. It didn't matter whether Inuyasha was under a spell when he did that. It just showed that he didn't care….just didn't care about her and her feelings. Besides Sesshomaru said he had something to discuss with her.

"Minako. We return home for now." Daisuke said as he pulled her along with him. There was no need for them to be there now that everyone was leaving. Besides….

"But…but I was just starting to get along with Kagome!" Minako declared trying to stop him, and dragging her feet down so he couldn't move her.

"We'll be back later to visit Koi. I'm betting that Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to be busy for a while." Daisuke said trying to emphasize his point.

"You promise?" Minako said pouting, obviously not getting it. He nodded trying not to look like he was defeated by a simple pout of his beloved mate. He nodded as they left the rest in the hall gaping at the pair. Were all demons so abrupt in making split-second decisions?

"And when we come back can I purify Kouga? I don't like him. He likes Kagome and that is not acceptable. I honestly think he 'hits' on all pretty girls. I saw him with Sango in the gardens!" Minako said from a distance to her mate.

"You may do as you wish." Daisuke said. As long as she wasn't upset.

Everyone sweatdropped and Kouga frowned. Miroku glared at him. He was hitting on his Sango?! Kouga held his hands up in reassurance signifying peace and 'no' he wasn't after Sango. Looked like everyone was out to get him.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's bed while she watched him pace. Never thought she'd see him pace as if he was nervous of something. Hmm…something was definitely up. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome started. He stopped and looked at her.

"Kagome." He started. He didn't want to mention her family again, she might break down crying again. He'd lost his family when he was a child, he didn't have a lot of memories/happy moments with them so perhaps that was why he didn't care. And Inuyasha….well he was half-human so maybe that made him more emotional.

"Stop pacing would you? It's driving me crazy." Kagome said finally blurting her irritation out. He was being weird….and vague. She stood up and walked towards him. "Now would you please tell me what's got you so tied up in a knot?" she crossed her arms.

"You." He said simply staring down at her. He couldn't say it to her. He didn't know why he even cared enough to… and order her to listen to what he had to say.

"Me?" Kagome said. What on earth could possibly be so....that he would be so restless?

Okay he was only going to say this once to Kagome and if she didn't accept his proposal then he couldn't do anything. "Kagome you have lost your family and although they are not 'dead' you still have a chance to see them if you wait….if you can wait a couple hundred years that is…"

"Umm…Sesshomaru did it ever occur to you that I am a human unless…." Kagome said then stopped as realization dawned on her. "You wouldn't….you couldn't….you why?" she said.

"Will you accept my mark so you may live as long as this Sesshomaru? By my side? As my mate?" he said. Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers as she gaped at him. Did he just ask her…damn but would her friends die if they heard that a demon lord, a hot demon with looks to die for that is, just asked for her hand.

"suu—re…I mean yes of course I will!" Kagome said as a true smile appeared on her face for the first time since the incident. Might as well do this thing now before any other demons interrupted them.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her, Kagome's heart skipped a beat but she shrugged it off. Last time he was this close was when he was, holding her neck giving her his usual death threats. She suppressed a giggle as he pulled down the collar of her kimono. She was nervous but she didn't know why. Usually mating marks were given when the both were…..uhm…and her face flamed red. He smirked at her blushing face as he guessed what she was thinking about.

"Now hold still." He said. Kagome stood as still as a statue as she was busy thinking why she was allowing Sesshomaru to mark her as his mate, why she had fallen in love with him, what changed in between them to make them all lovey-dovey. She bit her lip as he brought his mouth down and bared his fangs. Damn this was going to hurt as hell wasn't it? Inuyasha and Kouga were going to have a field day irritating the hell and trying to kill Sesshomaru after they sensed the mark. But demons and inu-youkai were mated for life, never to betray one another. He held her shoulder and then bit down hard as Kagome tried to hold a very loud scream that she was trying to let out but only a choked 'owww' and 'hell' and 'never going to do that again' and a wince came from her. She watched in fascination as she saw blood and Sesshomaru lick it away taking some of the pain away.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he said and kissed her softly. Kagome gave him a humph and crossed her arms looking elsewhere. No doubt he was going to want to 'mate' her soon as well. The demon's beast just wouldn't be satisfied until then. She was about to say something about that when….

"Kagome!!! Are you still in there with him?! Just what are you two up to?! " Kouga yelled banging on the door.

'…………..'

"Will he never give up?!" Kagome said in exasperation.

"Apparently not until he's dead." Sesshomaru said aloud to himself and cracked his knuckles. "any objections? My _mate_?"

"None." Kagome said calmly as she sat on a sofa that faced his large fireplace in his chambers. Well she was going to wait….true it might be long wait….she might as well get comfy and a smile appeared on her face as she saw Sesshomaru walk out the door. then she remembered something and she grinned. "Oh Sesshomaru? Come back and leave Kouga in the hall for now? would you?" He gave her a quizzical look as he shut the door in Kouga's face getting an "Oi!" from Kouga.

"I believe I haven't finished counting those stripes of yours...." Kagome said laughing softly earning a devilish smirk from him as he approached her like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: last chapter of the fic. This fanfic has a sequel and if you have my author alert then you should know when it will be up. It will be up soon so you don't have to wait for a long while since this fic ended in a sort of cliffie. The sequel is going to be called __**"Believing in him-the sequel." The sequel will be rated M. **__Don't forget to review!_


End file.
